Desires of the Heart
by torrick
Summary: Nessie has grown into a beautiful young woman, in love with her best friend, Jacob. Nessie and Jacob realize they love each other, but only after Nessie flirts with Justin, a guy at school. Justin becomes obsessed with Nessie. Can Jacob keep Nessie safe?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you to S. Meyer for creating the fascinating and exciting world of "Twilight" - an incredible series that ignited so many imaginations!**

Chapter 1

I sat on the vanity stool in my bathroom, looking at my reflection in the mirror. I wonder what it would take to make my Jacob look at me…really look at me. According to the calendar, I was only 8. But according to Poppy Carlisle, I was 18 and wouldn't be growing any older. Jacob still sees me as an 8 year-old _little_ girl, and not the 18 year-old young woman that I have become.

Jacob was constantly telling me I was beautiful, but surely he didn't really believe it. To him, I'm still just a kid tagging along, holding a teddy bear (actually, a teddy WOLF). A wicked grin appeared on my face as an idea came to me. I would force Jacob to notice me…and I knew just how to do it, too.

I ran to my dresser and opened up my swimsuit drawer. Last week, I had gone shopping for new clothes for summer with my Aunt Alice. Alice had laughed and winked at me when she saw me picking up skimpy bikinis. I bought several, but one of them was a bit risqué. That was the bikini I wanted today…I finally found it - it was a purple with white polka dot string bikini…very, very string bikini. I laughed softly, remembering Alice saying she wanted to be at the cottage when my dad saw the bikini for the first time. Thankfully, Daddy wasn't home. I knew if he had been at home, he would never have let me out my bedroom door.

After I put on the bikini, I found myself at my mirror again. Auntie had gotten a matching purple with white polka dots headband and sandals that were white with purple polka dots. My bag matched my shoes. My body fit nicely in a bikini. Lots of curves…lots of cleavage…If Jacob didn't notice I was a woman in this swimsuit, he never would. I slid on a pair of very short cut off denim shorts and made my way downstairs.

Jacob had his back to the stairs, but turned to face me when I was halfway down the stairs. Mom turned to look at me, too. Her jaw fell open. I looked at Jacob…my heart skipped a beat. He smiled his most beautiful smile at me. I smiled back – I knew my outfit would work! But then he opened his mouth and killed my fantasies.

"Renesmee, it's still to cold for you to be dressed like that. Go put on jeans and a t-shirt."

"I thought we could go cliff diving today." I glanced over at mom and saw that her mouth was still open. At least one of them was figuring out that I had a grown woman's body.

"Lets wait a while longer before we cliff dive. I don't want to risk something happening to my little Nessie."

"Uh…yeah" mom faltered. She looked at Jacob like he was an idiot (go mom!). "I think it would be best to change, Nessie."

I didn't say anything, but I turned and went back in my room. Hot tears spilled down my cheeks. How would I ever get Jacob to open his eyes? I sat on my vanity stool again and looked at myself in the mirror. What is wrong with me? Why can't Jacob really look at me? Maybe if my hair was different. Maybe I could color my hair blonde. And my eyes...boring brown…I could get colored contacts…would Jacob want me with blue eyes or green?

A face appeared in the mirror next to mine. "Nessie…I don't have to have your father's gift to know what you are thinking. Stop thinking like that." Mom said softly. "You are perfect the way you are."

"But mom," I couldn't finish my sentence because of the fresh tears that had started falling.

"Why don't I get rid of Jacob and you and I will talk. We'll figure out a plan to get Jacob to notice you. The real you and not a store bought version of yourself…and with more clothes on your body, too."

I couldn't help but smile. Mom kissed my check and went downstairs to tell Jacob to go home. Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Monday morning, Mom drove me to school on the reservation. I couldn't go to the school in Forks because everyone would remember my mom and dad from high school and wouldn't understand where I came from. But on the res, I was accepted. No one ever asked who I was or where I came from. I wondered if Poppy or Jacob's father, Billy, pulled a some strings to get me in the school. I didn't really care. I only cared that going to school on the res kept me closer to my Jacob.

Jacob and I were both seniors and we had a few classes together. Every class in school had assigned seating, arranged alphabetically by last name. I thought assigned seating was great – it meant I always sat next to my Jacob – (Jacob) Black, (Renesmee) Cullen and then we ended with (Justin) Davis. Thank goodness that Justin was a guy! My and my mom's plans to make Jacob notice me had Justin playing a very important role! I planned to turn on the charm and flirt. Justin would flirt back, Jacob would hear and then Jacob would look at me through someone else's eyes. Mom said I should relax and even go out on a few dates. Enjoy myself. But how was I supposed to do that without Jacob?

I hoped Jacob (I mean Justin) would like what I was wearing. I had a pair of white (tight) jeans and a button-down V-neck, soft pink sweater that hugged every curve. My hair was pushed back from my face by a matching pink headband, my long auburn curls falling loosely on my back.

I walked in my first period class…Justin was already at his desk, but I didn't see my Jacob. I was scanning the room as I walked to my desk when I finally saw him. He was at the back of the room with Quil and they were both laughing. I caught Quil's eye and waved. Jacob turned with a smile on his face, but I looked at Justin as I sat down.

"Hey Justin! Did you have a good weekend?" I didn't have to yell to know that Jacob (and Quil, too) could hear me. Their wolfy ears didn't miss much.

"Hi Nessie. Hey, you look great today."

Wow. I hadn't ever paid Justin attention. He was beautiful…tall…blonde..blue eyes…nice arm muscles. I seriously doubted that he was as delicious as my Jacob without a shirt on, but it was probably good enough. It would be easier to flirt and spend time with him than I though. Who knows? Maybe I could go on a couple of dates with him. "Thanks, Justin. What did you do this weekend?"

"Worked! Friday night, all day Saturday and 2 – 10 on Sunday."

"Good grief! I bet you're tired. Why so many hours?"

Justin grinned. "So I can have off an entire weekend once a month. I always work double shifts before I can take a full weekend off of work. What did you do?"

I could see Jacob walking up to me (or at least his desk). "I wanted to go swimming but it was too cold. So, I just stayed at home and watched movies…pretty boring stuff. I should have come to the restaurant. You could have been my waiter." I knew Jacob was watching me, but I waited until the bell rang to turn around. That way, I wouldn't have to talk to him. Giving him the silent treatment was not part of the plan, but my pride was still smarting over the bikini incident.

For fourth period, Jacob, Justin and I had class together again. Jacob and Justin were already seated when I walked in the room. I walked to my desk, said hi to Jacob and then turned to look at Justin.

"Justin, do you want to sit together at lunch?"

Justin looked at Jacob and then very quietly (of course, Jacob could still hear) whispered in my ear, "But you always sit with Jacob and his friends."

The feel of Justin's breath on my neck sent a chill through my body. Justin felt it (Jacob, too, I'm sure) and grinned as he sat back.

"Oh, I do sit with them a lot, but…Jacob, Seth, Quil and Embry eat so much! I'm afraid that one day, one of them may take a bite out of me!" I couldn't help but laugh at the irony! Jacob wouldn't dream of biting me, or letting anyone else think about it, but I, on the other hand, had used Jacob as my own personal chew toy for 2 years. I heard Jacob sigh as Justin started laughing.

Lunch passed rather pleasantly. Justin was easy to talk to. I wasn't nervous around him at all. With Jacob, I was always wanting to tell him how I felt about him. How my skin burned with pleasure and excitement when he touched me – even if it was only to hold my hand. How I could only truly breathe when I was with him. How I felt incomplete when he wasn't around. Some of it probably did have to do with the imprinting – but I believed that Jacob would have been my soul mate, even without the imprinting.

I tried focusing on Justin's conversation at lunch, but I finally decided that I really had to look at Jacob. I glanced behind me to where we always sat. He was staring at me, his brows pulled together as if he were upset. I looked at the rest of Jacob's pack and realized they were watching me, too. I felt a gentle pressure on my shoulder, so I turned to look at Justin. I heard someone's chair fall over with a loud crash and knew that Jacob was getting up.

"I'm sorry, Justin. What did you say?" Great…I could see Jacob almost even with Justin and me now, his lunch tray in his hand. The look on his face would surely have scared Justin had he noticed Jacob.

"I said, do you want to go to Forks Café after school? We could grab a soda and some fries?"

Jacob was walking past us, obviously going to dump his tray at the washer.

"I'd love to go, Justin." I heard a tray bash into the wall of the cafeteria and I knew who had thrown it. I wondered if the tiled wall was still standing, but I didn't dare turn around.

Jacob and I had the last class of the day, technology, together. Our class was working on a new word processing program that, when you finally understand how to use it, is a great time saver. But it was hard to use in the beginning. Jacob and I already had the program stored on our laptops. We finished the classroom assignment in 15 minutes – long before the rest of the students had even been able to open the program and type their names. This left another 40 minutes. Normally I would have been excited to have 40 minutes to talk to Jacob, but the memory of a flying lunch tray was still on my mind.

In our tech class, the teacher allowed students that had finished the day's assignments to Instant Message each other. But since Jacob was my only option, I decided to turn off the computer. I had barely moved my mouse when Jacob's avatar (a wolf, of course) popped on my screen. Great.

JB: WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!!!

RC: What do you mean? And quit yelling at me.

JB: WHY ARE YOU GOING OUT WITH JUSTIN??!!

RC: We're just going to the Forks Café. Big deal! And quit yelling at me.

JB: If you wanted to go to Forks Café, you should have just told me! We'll go right after class.

RC: NO! I heard a low snarl as soon as Jacob read my response.

JB: WHY??!!!

RC: Because I already have a date.

JB: BREAK IT.

I paused before I typed my response to him. Any qualms I had about going on this date with Justin vanished as soon as he ordered me to break the date.

RC: Why should I?

JB: BECAUSE I FORBID YOU TO GO OUT WITH THIS GUY OR ANY OTHER GUY!!!

RC: EXCUSE ME??!! I hissed under my breath. Jacob could have said almost anything else – no one will ever love you like I do, you are the sexiest person on the planet and I don't want to share you, I can't bear to see you with anyone else – and I might could have been reasoned with. But his 'I FORBID YOU" response was like a bullfighter flashing a red cape at a huge bull.

RC: I WILL GO OUT WITH ANYONE I CHOOSE.

JB: NOT IF I BEAT THE GUY TO A BLOODY PULP.

RC: YOU WOULDN'T DARE…STAY AWAY FROM JUSTIN.

JB: YOU TOOK THE WORDS OUT OF MY MOUTH.

RC: I MEAN IT.

JB: YOU THINK I DON'T?

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

RC: Class is almost over. I don't want to fight with you. I'll just see you tomorrow.

I closed the IM box and shut my computer down. I gathered my books and was ready to jump out of my chair as soon as the bell rang. I wanted to get to Justin and leave long before Jacob made it to the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Justin was waiting for me by his car. "Hey! Renesmee! I was half afraid you would change your mind!"

"Why would I change my mind?"

Justin just shrugged his shoulders and we left for Forks. When we got there, we were surprised at how crowded it was. We could see only one empty table, so we made our way to it. I stopped short when I saw who was sitting at the table behind ours – Quil, Embry Seth and Jacob. Jacob had the audacity to wink at me. I decided that I wouldn't acknowledge Jacob at all. I decided that I would really lavish Jacob (I mean Justin) with all of my attention instead.

Our waitress came to our table to take our order. Justin addressed her before we had discussed anything. "We'd like two chocolate vanilla swirl malts (medium) and a large order of cheese fries."

"Justin, wait. I don't want a whole shake. Why don't we get a large and split it?"

"You heard the beautiful lady." He said to the waitress. I could feel my face blush at the compliment and I could Jacob growling.

The waitress looked at me and then looked at Justin. "Do you want two glasses or 2 straws for the one glass?"

Justin smiled at me and said, "Two straws for the one glass." Jacob growled again. "Hey, have you noticed who all is here, Ren?"

I don't know why or when Justin started calling me Ren, but I did not like it. I will have to find a way to gently tell him what my name is. "What do you-" Justin interrupted me and looked around the room. I followed his gaze and realized that the entire café was filled with Quiluete boys. Quiluete WEREWOLF boys.

"Strange, isn't it Ren?"

"Yes. Very." Jacob had obviously called all of his pack buddies and made them come to the café. I couldn't help but wonder how hard it would be to kill a werewolf…I wanted to walk over to Jacob and slap his face, but I didn't want to cause a scene. Especially if it was my hand that got hurt instead of his face. I had to focus on Jacob. I mean on Justin. "So…Justin…don't you take golf at school?"

"Yeah. Do you play?"

"No, but I would love to learn. Do you think maybe you could teach me?" I heard Jacob's fist slam on the table. Justin and I both jumped at the sound.

Justin picked my hand up from the table and held it. "I will teach you how to play but it will cost you…"

"Oh really?" I smiled and leaned closer to the table. "What will it cost?"

"Hmmm…maybe this…" Justin drew my hand to his lips. It would have been a very romantic moment if had it not been interrupted by the sound of Jacob's growl and a chair falling over.

"Jacob! Sit down!" hissed Quil, so softly that Justin would not have heard. Quil and Jacob argued for several minutes before Seth appeared at our table. I tried to pull my hand away, but Justin had it trapped between both his hands.

"Hey Nessie! Fancy seeing you hear."

"Yeah. Fancy. What are you up to, Seth? I tried to make it a friendly greeting, but it came out rude and hateful.

"I just noticed you over here and I wanted to say hi." Neither me nor Justin said anything. "So…hi."

"Bye Seth. I'll see you tomorrow."

The rest of our time at the café went by quickly. I really enjoyed our "date". We bumped noses and foreheads a bit over the malt several times, which prompted more growls from Jacob, but otherwise, it was exciting.

"Holy cow, Justin! It's almost 5 and I promised my mom I would be home by 5!"

"No problem. We'll pay and go." Justin picked the ticket up, stood up and walked to my side of the table. He held out his left hand. I placed my left hand in his and let him guide me out of the chair. He continued to hold my hand and with his right hand at the small of my back, stepped close to me. I gazed up at his face. No one had ever held me like this before. This was exciting! Before we left the table, Justin pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it again. A sudden crash and yelping told me that Jacob had seen the exchange between Justin and me. Jacob stormed past me and Justin, cussing under his breath, and slammed the door of the café.

After Justin paid the cashier, we walked to his car. Justin opened my door for me and let me in. While he was walking around to get in the driver's side, I reached down and unbuttoned the top two buttons of my sweater. I was certain that I would see Jacob tonight and he would notice the top buttons were undone. He would think Justin did it. I couldn't help the smile that came across my face. Surely Jacob had looked through Justin's eyes at me.

When Justin got in the car, he looked at me with a smile and then saw the modifications I had made to my sweater. I hadn't even thought about what Justin would think about my sweater. He started the car and looked at me once more. Well…he looked in my direction. I'm pretty sure his look went up no further than my chest.

"Ren, you'll have to tell me how to get to your house since I've never been there. Of course, if we get lost in the woods I wouldn't be to upset." He flashed a beautiful smile at me. I smiled back, but I doubt he saw it. When he looked at me, all he looked at was my sweater.

I suddenly felt quite vulnerable. Stupid and vulnerable. I had been so caught up in wanting Jacob to see that guys could find me desirable and sexy, that I hadn't thought about what the other guy would think of me. I bet Justin thinks I'm…easy.

"I bet my dad would kill me…so would mom come to think of it. They would never let me leave the house again."

When we arrived at the house, Justin parked in the driveway. He helped me out of the car, sliding his hand to the small of my back. I could get used to this.

"Wow. Ren this place is awesome."

"This is actually Poppy's house. I live with my mother and father on some of the back property. There isn't a driveway – "

Suddenly Justin stopped walking and pulled me behind him. "Don't be afraid, Renesmee. I wont let that wolf near you."

"What? What are you – " I looked at the porch from behind Justin and saw Jacob in his wolf form. I tried to let out a funny giggle, but it sounded more like a cat hacking up a fur ball. "It's ok silly." We climbed up the stairs of the porch and stopped in front of the door. Looking at Jacob, I said, "It's just a mutt that hangs around the house all the time. Jacob had been growling nonstop since Justin had first seen him on the porch. He seemed to be looking at mine and Justin's hands. I tried to pull away from Justin, but he pulled me closer into his chest. Jacob's growls were getting louder. Why wasn't someone in the family making Jacob shut up. I bet Emmett is listening to all this and wont let anyone come out. I could feel Jacob's body against my legs. I decided he must be trying to find an opening between Justin and me so he could separate us. But there was no space. Justin's arm was around my waist, imprisoning me against his body.

"Ren, I'm really glad we went out tonight. Maybe we could go out again. Maybe this weekend we could catch a movie. Or we could go to the beach. You said this morning that you wanted to go swimming."

When Justin mentioned the beach, Jacob let out several angry barks. I could just imagine that he was trying to FORBID me to go. Justin was to close to me…I couldn't think…I wanted Jacob to hold me like Justin was…but to him I was still a baby.

"Uhmm…I" I was trying to stall for time when I suddenly felt Jacob's nose on my back while he let out a whine.

"How about Friday night we go out to eat and see a movie. Or at least sit in the movie theatre…we don't have to necessarily watch the movie." He had a smile on his face and was leaning closer to my ear. And then Saturday we could go swimming, suits option-" Before Justin could finish the word he was screaming. He let go of me and reached behind his back. "It bit me!! that stupid mutt bit me on the butt!!"

I could hear soft laughter on the other side of the door. "Oh Justin, I am so sorry!!" I pushed the door open. "Mom! Dad! Poppy!" My mom and dad came out of the house, followed by Poppy. It looked like they had been laughing. I turned to face the wolf. "Jacob! You stupid mutt! I can't believe you did that!" I could tell by the gleam in his eye that the wolf wasn't even slightly sorry.

"It bit my butt! I think my butt has a hole in it now!" I could hear more giggles in the house.

"Justin, I'm so sorry!"

Dad interrupted me. "Nessie, take the dog in the house and sit with him. Bella, you go with them. I'll stay with Carlisle and check on Justin."

I was yelling at Jacob before mom had even pulled the door shut.

"Renesmee! Hush! We will settle this later. We need to make sure Justin is alright first. Jacob, go upstairs to Nessie's old room and phase back. Nessie will be along in a minute."

The wolf turned his head to look at me and whined.

"Jacob, she has to say goodbye to-" Mom was interrupted by Jacob's growl. He walked to the front door and hit the doorknob with one of his front paws. "No! You are not going back out there Jake! And growling at me is not helping your case."

Jacob turned his head and looked at Emmett. Emmett still had a huge grin on his face. Jacob barked at him and Emmett walked to the door.

"No Emmett! He cannot go back out there."

"Oh come on Bella! Jacob has a vested interest in this. He has as much right to be out there as Edward does."

"Oh please!" Mom rolled her eyes at Emmett. "You are just hoping he bites Justin again."

The wolf howled and made a funny barking noise that sounded a lot like his laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jacob and I stared at each other. I was trying to give him a look that could kill him, or at least scare him. But Jacob wasn't the least bit worried about it. The door suddenly swung open. Poppy and Dad walked back into the house.

"Nessie, Justin isn't hurt. Just go say goodnight to him and then come back in the house"

"Thanks, Dad. I'll be right back. And try to get rid of the mutt before I come back." I could hear low growls coming from Jacob before I even opened the door. I stepped outside and quickly shut the door before Jacob had a chance to run out.

"Justin, I am so sorry! I – "

"Ren, don't worry about it. He didn't even break the skin. I'll probably have a bruise but that's ok."

"Did he rip your clothes?"

"Yeah, but your dad told me to find some replacement clothes and he would pay for them."

"I am just so – "

"Don't worry about it. I'll call you later." Justin was backing away from me, walking down the steps of the porch.

"But what about going out again?"

Justin flashed a smile and walked back on the porch. Before he could say anything, we heard a loud thud, followed by loud growls and frantic scratching on the door. A terrified grimace replaced his smile.

"I'll…I'll see you at school…I have to go." I have never seen a human run that fast.

Someone opened the door for Jacob. I was willing to bet it was my Uncle Emmett. The wolf came out growling and would have followed Justin if Dad hadn't caught him. "Jacob, you need to get in the house and forget about Justin for right now." Jacob let out a ferocious growl. Justin's car squealed as he spun his car around, driving at a much high speed than was necessary.

The three of us walked back into the house, Jacob fussing the entire time.

"Grrr. Grrr. Grrr. GRRRR."

"Of course I know what he was thinking, Jacob. What kind of a stupid question was that?"

"Grrrrr. Grrrr. GRR. GRR."

"I will talk to Nessie. You need to calm down. Maybe you should go home for – "

"GRRRRRR. GRRRRRRRR. GRRRRRR."

"No way, dad. You are not getting out of this by a long shot, Jacob Black. You stupid mutt!! Why would you bite Justin?"

"Grrr. Grr. Grr. GRRRRR."

"You did not have that right! I don't care if you did imprint on me."

"Grr. Grr. Grr."

"I can date anyone I want."

"Grr. Grr. Grr."

"Don't say that to me!" A collective gasp came from my entire family. I had noticed Dad listening to our argument, but that was just Dad. He knew he would have to translate…wait a minute…

"Nessie, how do you know what Jacob was saying? I didn't translate anything."

"I…just know. Jacob? I can hear you in my head! Oh wow!"

Jacob's mouth fell open. He whined softly and walked to me. Jacob stood up and put his front paws on my shoulders. He looked directly in my eyes. We were both stunned that we could communicate in our minds. We both stood very still, afraid that any movement would break the spell.

"Edward…what's happening?"

I didn't care that my entire family was watching Jacob and me. I'm sure they found this fascinating and would want to know all about it. But I only had eyes and thoughts for my Jacob.

"They are talking to each other!" Dad finally answered.

I could feel my cheeks warm a bit. I bet I was beginning to blush. There were no secrets and no misunderstandings between Jacob and me now. I could hear his thoughts. I didn't need to worry about how Jacob felt about me, because I could hear how much he loved me as he thought about me. I heard my dad groan. Hmmmm. Guess Dad could hear all of this, too. He must know how happy I am. Jacob filled my head with memories of things we had done together and how he was an idiot for not realizing I was ready to move to a different type relationship. He wished he had realized sooner that I had grown up. I leaned into him and put my head on his massive shoulder. I closed my eyes and sighed. I would have to get out my purple and white polka dot bikini tomorrow and invite Jacob for a swim.

Dad let loose a ferocious growl. I pulled away from Jake and he sat down.

"Jasper…" Mom called in a soft voice as she placed her hand on Edward. At once, we all felt at peace. So I was free to think about the bikini again. I would go out first thing in the morning. I could ask Jacob to put lotion on my back and when he did that, I would…

"Renesmee!" Dad growled.

"Sorry, Dad." I knew I was blushing. Jacob let out his barking laugh. I was showing Jacob a picture of me in the bikini. What do you think now? Do I need something warmer to wear?

"Nessie! Stop it! I do not want to know all of this!" yelled Dad. "And no, Jacob, I don't want you guys headed someplace more intimate.

Mom's head looked from Jacob to my dad. "Edward, I think they should go to La Push. Jacob probably wants to tell his pack that he can talk to Nessie and Nessie would probably like to talk to Leah."

Jacob whined. Obviously agreeing with her.

"Thanks Mom." I turned to walk out the door, but was blocked by Jacob. He whined softly. I smiled at him and ran upstairs. I looked back at Jacob before I went into my room. He had gone to Alice and sat down beside her. He put one of his enormous paws on Alice's lap and looked at Edward. I heard my dad chuckle.

"What did he say, Edward?"

"Oh Alice! You are going to love this! He told Nessie to change into blue denim jeans because he was afraid she would get the white ones dirty on the beach!"

I heard everyone laughing and a smile crept on my face.

"Finally! Someone that has a bit of sense in regard to fashion!" I heard Jacob make the low, almost purring sound he makes when I play with his hair. Aunt Alice must be trying to thank him by playing with his hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As soon as Jacob and I had crossed the Quielete border, he let loose a howl.

'_Wow! I never really heard you howl before!'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_Your howl said COME.'_

'_Really? I haven't ever thought about it. I just howl and then they show up wherever I need them to be.'_

'_Oh. So you don't say, come here. They just know that you mean come here_.' I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

I could see the pack coming to us. Leah noticed I was with Jacob before the others did. She came straight to me and yapped a bit. I knew she was glad to see me.

I loved watching him with the other wolves. It wasn't just because he was so much larger and more beautiful than the others…it was the way he responded to the pack's needs and how the pack responded to him. Jacob was confident. He was able to look at any given situation and figure out the best strategy to remedy any problem. And Jacob was willing to listen to his pack. He didn't force his will on the pack, as he was quite capable to doing so…he was, after all, the Alpha. Jacob allowed the individual wolf to choose to be a part of the pack's work. The wolves always chose to do whatever Jacob felt needed to be done. There was more contentment in Jacob's pack than Sam's. And more of the newer werewolves were choosing Jacob's pack over Sam's. I wonder if Sam realized the difference.

As soon as everyone was with us, Jacob looked back at me, then at the wolves, and fell silent. That was weird. I thought he was going to tell everyone.

Jacob's POV

'_Guys! Nessie can hear my thoughts just like you guys do_.'

Quil was the first to respond. '_Seriously? Way cool! I've never tried with Claire. Has anyone else tried with their imprintee_?'

They were all shaking their heads. All except for Leah and Embry. They just shuffled their paws and looked away. Neither of them had imprinted yet and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity for them.

Leah interrupted my thoughts. '_Why can't we hear her thoughts, too_?'

I looked at Nessie, wondering why she wasn't talking to Leah. '_Nessie, why aren't you talking to them_?'

'_I was asking you that same question a few seconds ago.'_

'_You mean, you didn't hear our conversation?'_

'_No, not at all. And they can't hear me?'_

'_No.'_

'_Hmmm…_' A wicked grin appeared on Nessie's face. I knew she was up to something.

Renesmee's POV

'_So, Jacob, I can think naughty thoughts…you know, Jacob, you don't have to hide when you phase. You have a really great butt. It is nice in tight jeans, but I bet it would be even better without the jeans. You do go commando, right?'_ I couldn't help but smile. I could really have fun with this.

'_How do you know I go commando_?' My face was quite warm..I bet I am blushing. '_Ok, Nessie. You can see me. But only if I get to see your body. Talk about a great butt! And your legs…and…and I'll get rid of the pack_.'

Seconds after Jacob turned back to the pack, I could make out laughing barks, and howling. Seth actually picked up his paw and made kissey sounds each time he touched his paw to his mouth. He even batted his eyes at me. My face was very warm now. I was sure I was blushing.

'_Jake! I thought they couldn't hear me!'_

'_They can't hear you, but they heard it from me because I was thinking about it.' _ Jake laughed while I groaned. The pack was leaving us, still laughing through barks.

'_I didn't even have to tell them to go. They left on their own. All except Leah. She wanted to stay and get a peek.'_

'_Oh brother! Leah does not want to see you naked. She only has eyes for – CRAP!' _A mental picture of Embry and Leah kissing popped in my head. And then, of course, it popped into Jake's head. '_Leah is going to kill me_!'

'_Why didn't she want me to know?'_

'_They were afraid you would want them to be in two different packs so that they would focus on whatever task needed to be accomplished. They were afraid that you would think they were too distracted_.'

'_That is stupid. I am very glad they have each other. Especially Leah. She has had way more heart ache than anyone should ever have. I am going to phase. We have a lot to talk about. I'll be right back_.'

'_Hey! I thought we were going to see each other undressed –'_

'_Don't tempt me woman_!' Jacob said as he walked to the trees.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sun was beginning to set, so Jacob and I decided to go to the cliffs and watch the sun's last rays dance on the water. We walked hand in hand, in silence. We discovered that Jacob and I could only hear each other when Jake was in his wolf form. This was fine with me. These few moments of silence helped me decide what questions I wanted to ask. And find courage to ask those questions.

When we made it to the cliff, we both sat down. I sat between Jacob's legs and rested my back against his chest; my head nestled on his shoulders. Jacob's arms encircled my body. We sighed with pleasure and contentment at the same time.

"Look at the sunset! It's so beautiful over the water."

"I can't see the sunset. I only see you." Jacob dipped his head down. He kissed my ear…then my jaw. He gently nudged my face until my throat was exposed. His lips trailed down my throat, nibbling ever so lightly with his teeth. My entire body was covered with goose bumps. I turned so that I could connect my lips with his.

The kiss began softly, but an electric tingle began to burn through my entire body. Every nerve exploded with desire and need. I had never experienced this kind of primal need for anyone or anything. Jake completed me. My body fit his body perfectly, as if two puzzle pieces were suddenly put together. I knew that I would never want anyone but Jacob. I needed Jacob. I was filled with the desire to have Jacob as my friend, protector and lover. I thirsted for Jacob. I could smell his blood…

Jacob pulled his lips from mine. I opened my eyes to see him gazing in my eyes. But I was not ready to break our kiss. I lifted my hand to Jacob's cheek and showed him how I felt when he kissed me. Jacob made a low growling noise as he placed one hand on my face while turning my body with the other arm, so that I sat on his lap. "You are mine, Nessie." He kissed me roughly and I responded in kind. I broke the kiss and used my lips to travel down Jacob's throat. I paused when I reached the spot between throat and shoulder. Jacob groaned. He reached for my face, but I didn't move my head.

"Jacob…" I placed a tender kiss on the soft flesh while I let my fingers burn a trail from his chest to his abdomen. "You are mine." I reclaimed the soft flesh with my teeth. Jacob groaned again as I drank the small bit of blood that came to the surface. I moved back to Jacob's lips. We kissed each other deeply.

Jacob's hands found their way beneath my sweater. His hands traveled to my ribs and stopped. I silently begged him to go further. He ended our kiss, abruptly. I did not want to stop. I let my lips go back to the sweet flesh that I had bitten earlier. The small wound had already healed.

"Do you want me to stop, Jacob?

"No…" another groan escaped his lips as I first kissed and then lightly nibbled. Then I made my next bite a bit stronger than the last. Being half-vampire, I still had cravings for blood. And I wanted Jacob's blood more than anything I have ever wanted... No, it was more than that, I needed his blood. I tasted his blood again and then pulled myself away from the tiny wound. I looked at Jacob. His eyes were still closed, a look of pleasure played on his face.

"Jake? Do you want to go back to your house? Is Billy home?"

Jacob opened his eyes and looked at me. "No…if we go to a house with a bed or a couch…scratch that. If we go anywhere that has a reasonably flat surface, I'll wind up breaking my promise to your dad."

"What promise?" He seemed to have forgotten…but I was pretty sure I knew what the promise was about. I traced his jaw with my lips, down the side of Jacob's throat that I hadn't yet claimed.

"Oh crap. Nessie. You need to stop that." He didn't sound convincing at all.

"But Jacob, I haven't paid any attention to this side of your throat." My lips found the soft flesh that I craved. I could smell his blood beneath his skin. It was intoxicating. "Do you want me to stop?" I let my tongue glide over the sweet spot, waiting for Jake to answer.

"Yes." Jacob groaned.

"That's not very convincing." I lightly nibbled Jacob's flesh and realized he had goose bumps all over his body. I bit a harder and sucked Jacob's blood. Jacob groaned again.

"Nessie…Nessie, we have to…"

"Have to what, Jacob?" I continued to kiss his throat. I nibbled again and drank a sip of his blood. Jacob groaned again.

"We have to…oh forget it."

Jacob swiftly turned our bodies so that I was lying on the ground as Jacob lay on his side. He smiled at me and lightly tugged my sweater. I gasped when I realized my sweater was completely open. I had no idea how he got my buttons undone without me knowing. And I didn't care. Jacob looked hungrily at me. I had on a bra, but it was very sheer and left nothing to the imagination. Jacob let his lips trail down my throat and stopped at the soft spot between my throat and shoulder.

"Nessie." Jacob said softly. His lips came back to my flesh and kissed me. When he began to nibble, my entire body tingled. I knew Jacob felt it, too, because he made a low growling sound of pleasure. His lips traveled back up my throat. He paused half way up my throat and sucked my throat. It was weird, but it still felt good. Jacob kissed my lips and pulled away.

"Nessie, as great as this is, we do need to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Time passed quickly while me and Jacob talked. Though we had always been close, our relationship went much deeper than that. Now we shared our deepest feelings and fears. We had both been afraid that our friendship would go no further…we both worried that the other person would not return our affection. But now our insecurities melted away. Now we were together. Our souls were no longer independent of each other - they were connected and stronger because of that connection. Surely nothing could ever take that away.

After more kissing, we realized it was time for me to be at home. It was strange to call the Cullen Manor (and the cottage) home, because when Jacobs's arms encircled me, that was home. The drive to the Manor was way to short. The path from the driveway to the porch felt way to short. We made it up the steps of the porch and Jacob kissed me once more. I stayed on the porch watching him walk down to his car and then drive away. I was missing him before I had even turned to go into the house.

I opened the door of MeeMee and Poppy's house, a contented smile on my face. I felt like I was floating on a cloud moving through the den and up the stairs. I would shower, get ready for bed and then see if Jacob was online. Or maybe I should look online first. I was halfway up the stairs when I realized someone was calling me. I turned to see if maybe Jacob was back and wanted to kiss me and tell me how much he loved me…

"Nessie? Hellooooo…" Aunt Rose interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh…uh…I didn't see you guys."

The room erupted with giggles and laughs. I had walked right past everyone – without seeing them. I didn't really care that they were laughing…I was to busy thinking about Jacob. "I'm going to go upstairs."

Bella's POV/Flashback

The family congregated in the den. It was 9:15 and Jake and Renesmee were due to be back at 9:30.

"Maybe we shouldn't all be here when she gets back. I mean, Edward and I should be here –"

"Bella! We love Nessie, too. We all raised her. We all want her to be happy. We just want to know that she had a good time and that she is happy." Rosalie pleaded.

"Rose is right Bella. We are all happy for Nessie and just want to see that she had a fabulous first date." Esme said. I couldn't argue with Esme. She was, after all, Nessie's grandmother. And she was so kind…it was impossible to deny her anything.

"Ok. Just act like you aren't waiting to see her." I looked around the room. I had a hard time not fussing at my beloved family. Absolutely no one was talking or moving. I lifted my shield so Edward could hear my thoughts.

'Oh, yeah. They look natural. Definitely not waiting for Nessie to come home from her date.'

Edward chuckled and put his arms around me. Not long after this, Edward announced that Jacob and Nessie were here.

We all watched as the door opened and Nessie walked in the house, a dreamy expression on her face. Nessie started walking upstairs, and Rose called after her. Nessie looked at the door before finally turning to look at the den, shocked that we were there.

"Oh…uh. I didn't see you guys." We laughed so hard that I thought the house would surely shake from the strain. But it didn't seem to bother Nessie like it normally would have.

"I'm going to go upstairs now." Nessie's face still had a dreamy, happy look. When she got to the top of the stairs, I glanced at Rose, Esme and Alice. We were all thinking the same thing. All four of us squealed and ran upstairs to get all the details.

RPOV

Mom, Auntie Rose, Aunt Alice and MeeMee burst in my room. I could feel the walls shake; the men must be laughing quite hard. Mom and Aunt Alice sat on the love seat in my room, Auntie and MeeMee sat on the bed. I pulled the vanity stool from my bathroom and sat between the bed and loveseat.

Auntie Rose smiled, "So…how did it go?"

"Wow!" was all I could say.

"Wow, what? Nessie! You are killing us! What happened?" squealed Aunt Alice.

I still didn't think I could say enough to accurately describe this wonderful night. I would have to just show them. "Auntie, hold MeeMee's hand. Aunt Alice, you hold Mom's hand. I think I can show everything to all of you at the same time."

I placed my hands on Auntie's and Aunt Alice's cheek. I traced my steps from saying hi to Justin this morning, till I got back home with Justin. Auntie hissed when she saw Jacob forbidding me to go on the date with Justin. Aside from that one instance, we all thought Jacob was cute when he was jealous. Well, I thought he was cute. They thought seeing him upset at lunch was funny. And when I got to the part about the werewolves all being at the café and they watched Jacob growl, they giggled. I skipped the part with Justin at the door – the whole family had been witness to that. I remembered meeting the pack and the naughty comments I thought were private to Jacob. Auntie and Aunt Alice thought it was hilarious!

I heard a growl followed by my father's voice. "Renesmee!"

"Mom!" I grumbled at Dad's intrusion.

"Edward!" It was only one word, but it meant – 'get out of our daughter's mind.'

"But, Bella-"

"No. Quit listening. I will let you know if you need to worry about something."

My mind played out most of Jacob's time and mine on the cliff. I had planned on keeping some of the details private.

"Oh yuck. Sweetie, I love you, but you were kissing a dog!" I wish Auntie would quit calling my Jacob a dog.

Before I could continue, my dad stormed in my room. Crap! I must have shown him the open sweater.

"Actually," began my father, "you hadn't gotten to that part. BUT- we _will_ talk about that later. How many times did you bite Jacob?"

I heard everyone in the room (and downstairs) gasped at that information.

"Wait…Nessie were you biting Jacob or kissing him? Mom sounded shocked.

I looked at the floor. I was afraid to answer. But I knew daddy would spill the beans if I didn't answer. Might as well just spit it out.

"I bit him 3 or 4 times." I whispered. "But I don't have any venom. I use to bite Jacob all the time."

Poppy had walked in the room. "Nessie, we haven't checked on whether you have venom now. Things might have changed. Why don't you call Jacob and have him come back. I'll run a few tests on both of you, just to be on the same side."

I wanted to crawl under my bed. Everyone was looking at me. I finally looked at Auntie Rose. She and I were so close. She was my mom's only ally when Mom fought so hard to stay pregnant with me. It was Auntie that fed me my first meal. Aunt Alice was so much fun on shopping trips and parties, but Auntie and I connected so well. Daddy could hear my thoughts, but Auntie understood _why_ I had certain thoughts.

"Can I talk to Nessie alone for a bit? Carlisle, she can call Jacob before we even start talking."

Mom and dad looked at each other for a moment and then kissed my cheeks. Mom whispered in my ear that she would take Daddy to the cottage and keep him busy (ew…way to much information!) for an hour or so allowing me to chat with Auntie and not worry about Daddy overhearing our conversation. MeeMee and Poppy left right after Mom and Daddy.

I was worried that Jasper and Emmett would hear everything I said. But Auntie took care of that for me.

"Alice, can you get Em and Jazz to play Halo? They'll be so absorbed they wont realize we aren't even downstairs.

"Sure Rose. And, Nessie, I love you, too." Alice kissed the top of my head and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Auntie fluffed a couple of pillows and braced them against the headboard. She patted the bed beside her and held her right arm up so that I could snuggle close to her. I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Ok Ness. Text Jacob. Let him know he needs to come over."

Jacob answered and said he would be here in 20 minutes.

I felt my face turn red and I couldn't look at Auntie…I was to embarrassed. "Auntie…do you ever bite Emmett?"

"Yes, but since we are both vampires, we don't have to worry about venom."

"I didn't know that I might have venom. I just thought I would never have…And Jacob…what if I had – " I started crying and hid my face in her shoulder.

"Nessie, I know you wouldn't hurt Jacob. And chances are that you didn't pass venom, because Jacob would have been sick immediately. Carlisle should have checked on you earlier."

"I did a bad thing, though."

"I think you are being to hard on yourself. So you bit him…it looked like he was enjoying it. As long as you don't have venom, you can – "

"No, Auntie. Its something else." I placed my hand on her cheek and remembered my thirst for his blood and how good he tasted. When I had shown her everything, I looked at my hands in my lap and waited for her reaction.

"Nessie, you are half a vampire. I think your thirst comes from a natural instinct. And because you two are connected by love, it only makes sense that it's his blood you crave. And it looks like he enjoyed it. Nessie, I have watched Jacob with you since you were a baby. He has always been what you needed him to be…he completes you and you complete him. Even though imprinting is involuntary, it happens only when two souls recognize their need to be together. Imprinting is instinctual – there is something inside both of you that cries out to the other one. If you want something, you will get it from Jacob. There wont ever bee a need that Jacob can't (or wont) meet."

"But I could have drank all his blood and killed him!"

Auntie gently pushed my chin up so I could look at her eyes. "No, I don't think you could. When a full vampire smells blood, a frenzy takes over and we can't stop. The fact that you were in control and could stop at will tells me that you are not a slave to vampire needs."

I was filled with relief and smiled as I looked into Auntie Rose's face. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes, I do. I also think you guys may be a tad kinky." We both laughed.

"Auntie…I love you."

"I love you, too. Now lets go downstairs. If I'm not mistaken, I smell a wet dog."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jacob picked me up for school the day after we knew we were in love. It was silly, because his home was close to the school. He had to leave the reservation, come get me and drive all the way back. I say it was silly, but since Jacob and I had discovered how we truly felt about each other, we wanted to spend as much time together as possible.

Jacob parked the car and got out. He came to my door and helped me get out of the car. "I wish we could skip school today." Jacob didn't answer; he just grabbed our backpacks. When we reached the steps leading up to the school building, I decided that I would take one more stab at convincing him to skip school today. "I'd much rather be with you on our cliff. Especially since we found out I could bite you. You are quite yummy!" I gave Jacob my best sexy look as we started to walk up the steps.

Jacob put our backpacks on the steps and pulled me into his arms. When he leaned in for a kiss, I put my hand on his chest, trying to tell him we couldn't kiss at school. But he didn't stop. And then the moment his lips touched mine, I forgot where we were. I stepped closer and molded my body to his. We could have kept kissing for hours, but we were interrupted.

"Hey! What are you doing? Keep away from my girlfriend." Justin yanked me from Jacob. He pulled hard enough to bruise my arm, which requires a great deal of strength.

Jacob started growling and moving closer to Justin. His whole body was shaking. Crap. He was going to phase right now if I don't do something. I was at a loss as to what to do, because Justin had imprisoned in his arms, behind his back. I couldn't move. Fortunately, Quill, Embry and Seth appeared. Quil and Embry tried pulling Jacob to a sheltered, secured spot in the woods across from the school. I knew they wouldn't be able to get him that far, but I was glad that they were there trying to calm Jacob down. Seth stayed with me.

"Justin, let me go!" With Seth's help, I was finally able to separate myself from Justin. "Justin, I'm sorry." Great. I couldn't come up with anything better than 'I'm sorry'. Jacob was already walking back to Justin and me. He still looked dangerously pissed, but he was no longer shaking. Quil and Embry followed close behind him. I knew I needed to get away from Justin quickly, so as not to set Jacob off again.

"Look Justin, I am very sorry – "

"Yeah, you are."

Seth stiffened and looked at Jacob. Jacob was walking more quickly. Justin put his arm around my waist and pulled me into his body. I kept trying to get away from him, but the more I struggled, the tighter his grip on me would get. With his free hand, he grabbed the hair at the back of my head, forcing me to look at him. Then Justin bent down to kiss me. I tried to scream but I couldn't free my mouth. I kept pushing and trying to turn away when I was suddenly free of him. Jacob had yanked Justin and threw him in the air.

"Nessie? Are you ok?"

I collapsed into Jacob's embrace and put my arms around his neck. "I'm fine. Just angry. And disgusted. Jacob will you take me home? I don't want to see him at all today."

Justin yelled to me from across the schoolyard where he had landed after being thrown by Jacob. "Don't worry sweetheart. I wont let Jacob come between us. We will be together."

Jacob started shaking violently. I placed my hand on his cheek. I wanted to go home NOW. I didn't care what Justin said. I wanted to go home. I wanted to shower and gargle. I wanted to wash away Justin's touch and kiss. Jacob looked down at me. I knew he wanted to rip Justin limb from limb, but I also knew that he would put my needs before his desire for dealing with Justin.

Jacob's eyes softened. "Ok, Nessie. We'll go home."

My Jacob picked me up and carried me to the car. Seth, Embry and Quil went with us. Jacob placed me in the seat and shut my door. Then he spoke with the werewolves. I didn't catch everything, just enough to know that the three were supposed to follow Justin as much as possible today.

We went to MeeMee's and Poppy's house. I figured the entire family would be at the Manor. I needed to see my Daddy. I knew I would feel even more safe when I was with Daddy. When Jacob pulled in the driveway, he quickly jumped out and opened my door. I was trying to stand up, but he pulled me out of the car and tried to carry me.

"Jacob, this is silly. Put me down. Seriously, I am fine."

Jacob looked around and finally, albeit reluctantly, put me down. My feet had barely touched the ground when my entire family ran out of the house. Dad was at my side in an instant and he picked me up. Before I could say anything, Jake began taking off his shirt and kicking off his shoes.

"Nessie, I need to phase. I'll be right back."

"Ok. Dad? Please put me down. I am upset, but I can handle this. It was weird and disturbing, but I am not freaked out. I think Jacob is too worried about this. It isn't a big deal." Dad set me down and I picked up Jake's clothes as he came running to me in his wolf form. Jacob looked all around us, searching for any signs of…Justin? That's weird.

'_No Nessie, it isn't weird. Something is up with that guy._' Jacob's thoughts poured into my head.

'_Jake, you know Justin is at school_.'

'_I know he is __**supposed**__ to be at school. Maybe he left when we did.' Jacob walked behind me and nudged my back with his nose. He whined softly. 'Ness, please get in the house before something happens_.'

'_Nothing will happen. Don't worry_…"

"Like hell we wont worry." Dad practically roared when he said this. My family crouched down, snarling and looking for any signs of trouble. They didn't know what was happening, but there were crouched down, prepared for an attack.

"Let's get her in the house. Jacob, can you phase back?" Carlisle asked.

My dad answered Poppy. "Jacob phased before he finished taking his pants off. Alice, didn't you get some clothes for him on your last shopping trip?"

We all walked into the house while Alice while listed all the clothes she had bought for my Jacob. The listing of clothes could take a long time, so most of us sat down. I sat between my mom and dad on the couch.

"Dad, I will show you and mom what happened this morning, and then I am going to go take a shower, ok?

"That's fine. Jacob will be down here to fill in the gaps…he was with you, wasn't he?"

"Yes!" I placed my hands on my parents' cheeks and watched the morning's events in my head. When Daddy saw Justin kissing me, he started growling. His growl changed to a puzzled look when he heard Justin yell that we would be together. I let my hands drop as the morning's memories came to an end. Mom hugged me then, and Daddy kissed my forehead.

"Go on and take a shower. I'll tell everyone what happened."

"Thanks, Dad."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The family was whispering before I had made it upstairs. The door to my bedroom was open and I walked in my room to find a beautiful bouquet of peach roses lying on my pillow. A card lay right beside it. A smile crept on my face. My Jacob was always so thoughtful. I pulled the card away from the flowers and read: I love you, J- . I turned around and ran back downstairs, practically tackling my favorite wolf in the whole wide world.

"Jacob, I love you, too."

'_OK. I love you, too. What's going on_?'

"Like you don't know! The flowers are beautiful!"

'_What flowers? What are you talking about_?'

"The roses you put on my bed?"

Jacob and Dad were looking at me, saying nothing, so I showed them both the card. Jacob started growling instantly. Dad started to growl but stopped himself.

"Wait. Jasper, did you give Nessie roses?"

"No, why?"

Jacob's growling was getting a bit louder. Dad looked like he was going to get sick. "Did anyone get a delivery of flowers today?"

No one had. Daddy and Jacob were starring at each other. Occasionally, Dad would shake or nod his head. "I think you are right, Jacob. Go ahead. Emmett, can you open the door and let Jacob out? And just leave the door open. He'll close it when he comes back inside."

I followed Jacob, curious to see what he was doing. Auntie, Aunt Alice, Esme and Mom came to the porch to watch Jacob, too. He had gone to the center part of the front yard, and sat down. Jacob lifted his nose to the sky and let loose a howl that not only said, 'come here', it said 'come here now, this is urgent'. Jacob turned and walked back to the house, touching each of us with his nose, nudging us to get in the house.

I was still a bit stunned. How did the roses get in my room if they weren't delivered and no one in the family placed them on my bed. Was 'J' Justin? How could he possibly come in my home without being noticed? And how would he have known which room was mine?

'_Jake, why…what if…how_…' I was so worried that someone could have been hurt. How did Justin get passed my family? The family should have been able to detect his scent and his heart beat.

Jacob sat up and placed his paws on my shoulders. He nuzzled his nose on the side of my neck. '_Nessie, I know you are scared, but we will keep you safe and protected. There is no way I would let anything happen to you or your family_.'

'_But what if_ –'

'_No what ifs. Nessie, I would gladly give my life for you and your family. Even for Blondie. So don't worry about anything_.'

Dad came to Jacob and put his arm around Jacob's massive shoulders. "Jacob we feel the same way about your life."

Jacob rolled his eyes. '_I am not nearly as important. Nessie is the one we need to worry about. I'll follow her upstairs and put on some pants. When Seth gets here, he can come upstairs and stand outside the bathroom. We need Leah's speed to run the perimeter, but I would like someone to be in the bathroom while she showers…Can Esme go in the bathroom while Nessie is in the shower? I don't want her to be alone_.'

'_O brother! I am fully capable of_ – '

"Nessie," Dad interrupted, "Jacob is right. Esme, will you wait in the bathroom while Nessie showers?"

"Of course." Esme stood up and reached for my hand. "Lets go, sweetie."

I started the hot water for my shower and turned to look at MeeMee.

"How do you think the roses got in my bedroom?"

"I don't know. But try not to worry. Between the wolves and the vampires, you should be safe."

I threw my clothes on the floor and stepped into the shower. The hot water pelted me and then ran down my body. I wanted to wash away the reminders of Justin. When I started washing my scalp, I yelped.

"Nessie? What's wrong?" I could hear the panic in MeeMee's voice.

"I'm ok. I'll be out in a second." I gently touched my scalp, trying to find what caused me to cry out. I found a huge bump on my head. It must have happened when Justin was holding my head so he could kiss me. I washed my hair, dried off and got dressed. I put on a cute summer dress with spaghetti straps. I didn't want to waste time putting on make-up. I didn't even want to waste time fixing my hair. "Ok MeeMee. Lets get back downstairs."

We opened the door of the bathroom and nearly stepped on Seth. MeeMee bent down and scratched behind his ears, prompting a purring sound.

"Seth! I'm glad you are here." MeeMee had always had a soft spot for Seth. "As soon as we are through trying to figure out how we can keep Nessie safe, I'll make a big breakfast…or lunch. Depends on how long we talk."

While MeeMee was still hunched down patting Seth, he nuzzled his nose on MeeMee's neck. She smiled and then we all went downstairs.

The den was completely full. Not only was my family there, but the wolves from both Jacob's and Sam's pack were here also. (Except for Quil and Embry, they were already working on Jacob's orders – to watch Justin.) It was strange seeing the packs all in their wolf form. I would have thought everyone would need to be able to communicate. But then I heard the voice of one of my favorite people. His presence must be the reason the packs were in wolf form – to protect Charlie.

"Nessie, are you ok?" Poppa Charlie walked to me, arms outstretched to give me a hug.

"I'm fine! Don't worry, Poppa." I reached up and kissed his cheek.

I felt a cold, wet nose on the back of my knee. '_Nessie, I am going to phase. I'll be right back.'_

"Hurry."

When Jacob dashed upstairs, Charlie cleared his throat. Charlie had never gotten used to Jacob being a werewolf. He looked like he might be sick when seconds later, a two-legged Jacob ran down the stairs.

Carlisle addressed Charlie. "Charlie, when you get the background on Justin and his family, please let us know."

"I will. And Carlisle, I am also going to file a restraining order forbidding Justin to come within 500 feet of Nessie. If he comes close to Nessie, I would like to be able to lock him in jail." Charlie was about to leave. He kissed me on the forehead and walked to Mom. He hugged her and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Bells. We'll take care of this. Try not to worry."

Mom nodded. If she could cry, I do believe tears would be rolling down her face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As soon as Charlie was out of hearing range, Jacob addressed the wolves (his and Sam's).

"Phase back so we can talk without a translator. Except you, Seth. Stay linked with Leah. We need to know if she finds anything out of the ordinary."

The wolves went to a large room and phased. They were walking in to the living room as Jacob finished talking to Seth. "Oh, by the way, Quil and Embry will be phasing to wolf when they know more about Justin, so listen for them, as well." Seth dipped his head, letting Jacob know he understood.

I was watching Jacob when I heard my dad and Emmett start growling. Jacob and I turned to look at Daddy. He crossed the room and gently picked up my arm. Jacob and Jazz were beginning to growl, too. My arm was black and blue from where Justin had held me behind his back.

Carlisle got up from his chair and came to my side. He gingerly touched my arm. "Edward, she may bruise easily. She's never been hurt before. I'd like to – "

Jacob interrupted Poppy. "She doesn't bruise easily. I tried to give her a hickey the other night." Dad growled. "Big picture, Edward! The main point is I couldn't make any kind of print. Justin must have really been hurting her."

"He gave me a bump on my head, too. He grabbed my hair at the back of my neck when he forced me to kiss him." Daddy, Jacob, Em and Jazz were all growling again.

Carlisle asked me to sit on the couch and lean my head down so he could see the bump. When Carlisle moved my hair, tears threatened to fall. I hadn't realized it was so painful. Mom and Auntie gasped at what they saw. Jacob started shaking. "Jacob, I am fine."

Poppy parted my hair to better expose the bump. "Nessie, did you wash your hair when you took a shower?"

"Yes, Poppy. Why?"

"Didn't it hurt?" Poppy looked at me and then at MeeMee.

"Carlisle, she yelped in the shower. She said she was fine, so I didn't worry about it. I am so sorry! I should have insisted on seeing what the problem was."

"It's ok, MeeMee. I'm fine."

Poppy helped me straighten back up on the couch so I could see his face better. "Nessie, you have a large bump on your head and a patch of skin and hair that has separated from your scalp."

Jacob sat on the floor beside me. He picked up my hand and gently kissed my fingertips.

"Can you stitch it up?"

"Yes, Jacob. I think I will start her on antibiotics just in case I can't get out the soap and hair from when she took the shower. Esme can you come upstairs and help me? Jacob, take Nessie upstairs to the room next to my office. While Esme and I work on Nessie, you guys can formulate a plan for dealing with this."

Jacob picked me up and carried me upstairs. I felt safe when I was in his arms. Nothing would ever come between us. I nestled up to Jacob's neck and kissed him. Then I gave him the same weird kiss that he had given me. I kissed him from the bottom of the stairs until we made it to the "hospital" room. I pulled back and looked at Jacob's neck. Score! I had given him a hickey!

"Jacob, I just marked my territory."

"Thank goodness you aren't a dog!"

We both laughed…and then the mark disappeared.

"Jacob! It's already gone!"

Jacob laid me on the table and put his face close to mine. "I can't help it. I guess this means that you need to mark your territory again."

I smiled and sat up, moving towards him. Jacob smiled and then pulled back. "Ness, I love you. I promise to keep you safe, no matter what it takes."

"Jacob, I don't really understand why everyone is so upset. I mean, the rose thing is a bit weird, but I – "

"The roses simply confirmed what we had already figured out. You really don't see what is significant about this morning?"

"No, I don't. So explain it."

"Justin should not have been able to take you from my arms. His hold on you should have broken when you struggled. And, Seth may be young, but he is very strong. It took both of you to get loose. Justin is much more strong than a normal teenage guy."

Jacob's words seem to echo in my head. He was right; Justin shouldn't have been able to get me away from Jacob. And I should have gotten away from him quite easily. "You mean…"

"Ness, we don't know what he is, we only know what he is not. He is not a wolf – Sam or I would have picked up on that. He's not a vampire, either – warm body, no smell. But he is too strong for a normal person. We just don't know what he is."

"So we aren't just worried about a guy a school that is slightly obsessive?" I tried to sound calm, but it came out a bit squeaky.

Jacob smiled and kissed my forehead. "No. But we all love you and will keep you safe.

MeeMee and Poppy came in the room.

"Oh Nessie! You are so precious to all of us! We wont let anything happen to you!" MeeMee crooned.

Poppy looked at Jacob. "Jacob, you go on downstairs. Esme will help me take care of Nessie. We'll be through in no time."

Jacob kissed my fingers again. "I'll see you in a couple of minutes, Ness."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

JPOV

All the Quileutes had congregated in the den with the vampires. Seth was at the foot of the staircase, still a wolf. It was already 5:00 in the evening. We had wasted valuable time arguing about what Justin was. It was time to gather information and formulate a plan of defense. Maybe even formulate an attack.

"Ok guys. Let's – "

Edwards cell phone went off just as I started to speak. He checked the Caller ID and looked at me. "It's Charlie."

We waited for any news that Edward would get from Charlie. From the sound of it, the news wasn't good.

"How is that possible?"

"None?"

"What about school?"

"Jacob could…or at least his dad…"

"Ok. Just let me know if you find out anything more."

Edward closed his phone and reached for Bella's hand. "There are no records for Justin Davis. Or his family."

Bella was the first to question Edward. "But, Edward, do you mean there are no city records?"

"Right. No Justin Davis or Davis family receives water, power, or service from the city or county."

"But…Edward, maybe there aren't any records within the city and county because he lives on the reservation. Maybe his info is only available to Indian officials."

"Maybe Bella has something there, Edward. I'll call Billy and – "

"Charlie did call Billy. There are no records for Justin Davis."

I exchanged glances with Sam.

"But…how is that possible? There must be records somewhere. Otherwise he couldn't be at school." Sam said.

Edward immediately shot that idea down. "Billy said there are no records with the council. It is possible there is a school record. Billy couldn't access those files."

"He must have records with the council. Every student must have Quileute in their family in order to attend our schools." Sam almost sounded angry.

"We all know of one exception. But Nessie only got in the school because of me. And there is a record with the counsel."

"So, what are you thinking, Jacob?" Emmett asked.

"I'm thinking we need access to the school records. If we don't find any records there…I don't want to think about that yet."

Seth suddenly growled and then yelped as he collapsed on the ground. Edward and I ran to him.

"You'll have to translate for me, Edward. I can only hear him when I am in my wolf form."

"Oh no! Someone attacked Quil and Embry. Embry isn't moving. Seth, where is Leah? Oh no…"

I didn't need any more explanation, nor did the other wolves. I jumped off the porch on 2 legs and landed on the ground with four. The sounds of ripping clothes told me that both packs were phasing.

I was immediately aware of two wolves screaming and one silent, broken wolf.

'_Quil, where are you_?'

'_Jacob, help me. They are coming back for me._'

'_Where are you_?'

'_At the school. In the principal's office. I can't move. They are coming. Leah! Run_!'

We were running as fast as we could. I heard a car engine to the side of us. Rosalie was driving Em, Jasper and Carlisle. This made me relax a bit, because I knew Nessie was ok. Carlisle would never have left her if she was still hurt. I guessed Edward told them where to go because I hadn't taken the time to relay any information.

'_Quil, we are almost there. Is Leah with you_?'

'_Yes. She won't leave me. They will get her Jacob. Make her leave_.'

'_Leah, what is going on_?'

'_Quil is tied up to a chair. I can't bite through the rope. I am going to phase and try to get him untied with my hands._'

'_No! Jacob! Tell her no! They are coming back_.'

'_Leah, if you can't untie him, phase back and get out of there_.'

'_Quil, we are almost there. All of Sam's pack plus Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Carlisle will be there. I can see the school from here_.'

The sounds of Quil's screams filled mine and Seth's heads.

'_No! Leah! Leah, fight him! Le_-'

Seth and I both staggered from a blow that must have rendered Quil unconscious. Frantically I began calling Leah. I was inside the school building, running to the principal's office, still yelling for Leah.

The door to the office was open – no light or sound came from the room. I quickly let Sam know where Seth and I were. '_Sam, Seth and I are going to bust into the office, hopefully taking whoever is in there by surprise. You and Paul come in slowly and quietly, just in case Seth and I are captured. The bloodsuckers are close behind_.'

'_Ok, Jacob. Good luck_.'

'_Seth, pull back a bit_.' We backed up a few steps from the door. '_I will go first, then you. Run in growling…maybe we can catch whoever did this by surprise_.'

Seth wasn't listening to me. He kept calling Leah's name. Finally, I took one of my paws and hit him in the head. '_Seth, if you can't pull yourself together, you will have to wait here.'_

'_No, Jacob! I'm ready. Let's do it_.'

We both ran in the office growling, ready to defend our pack. I'm not sure what I had expected to find, but certainly not the calm scene in front of me. There was no sign of a struggle – every piece of furniture was where it should be, no scattered papers or books…the room was in perfect order.

'_Quil? Leah_?' I kept repeating their names, hoping one of them would answer. Sam's pack finally joined us. A few seconds later, the Cullens appeared. The longer we searched, the more concerned I became. Rosalie saw a part of Quil's tail peeking out from under the desk. She walked around the desk and called Carlisle and me.

When I reached Quil. I thought I was going to be sick. Quil was laying in a dark puddle of blood, unconscious. I whined at Carlisle who reached down and felt of Quil.

"Jacob, his pulse is very weak and he is having problems breathing. I have read up on veterinary medicine so I could help with minor problems, but his injuries are too extensive. I can treat him at our home, but he needs to phase back to a human. Can you help him?"

I shook my head and thought of Sam. '_Sam, have you ever had to help someone phase_?'

'_Not like this. I don't know that it can be done. Quil would have to be extremely calm and want to phase_.'

I had an idea. '_Seth, go get Claire_.'

'_What_?!'

'_Claire may be able to get Quil to calm down and phase_.'

'_She's just a kid! She is going to freak out when she sees this_.'

'_We don't have a choice! Talk to her, try to prepare her for what she will see. You have to hurry_.'

'_But _–'

I barked sharply at him. '_If Quil doesn't come around we may never find Leah & Embry_.'

Leah's name seemed to shake Seth to his senses. He was running as fast as he could now.

'_Sam_?'

'_Yes, Jacob_?'

'_Run the perimeter and check all the rooms. I want to know if whoever did this is still here. I don't want any surprises_. _And Sam, take my younger pack with you, for now. Just in case_.'

'_Sure_.'

I watched Sam leave. I was glad Sam and his pack had come. Their presence meant I could focus solely on my pack's needs.

Emmett was helping Carlisle gently move Quil from under the desk. He was stretched out on the floor.

'_Jacob, we are almost there. Claire knows he is hurt pretty bad_.'

'_Thanks Seth_.'

I walked to Quil and whined at Carlisle.

"I know you are worried Jacob. I will know more when –"

I barked at Carlisle, but he still looked confused. They had to cover up Quil before Claire saw him. Blondie started laughing.

"Carlisle, Jacob wants you to cover up Quil's lower half before Claire gets here."

"Oh. Of course! Emmett, give me your jacket. Jasper, Rosalie, yours, too."

Carlisle had barely covered Quil when Seth walked in with Claire. As soon as Seth stopped, she climbed down and ran to Quil.

"Quil? It's…it's me…Claire. Quil? Can you hear me?"

Quil made no movement. Carlisle was checking his pulse. "Jake, his pulse quickened when he heard her voice. Claire, tell me what your favorite memory is of Quil."

Without taking her eyes off Quil, she started talking about swimming and making sand castles. She placed her hand on Quil's face. "Quil? There are so many more things I want to do. You are my best friend. How will I live if you aren't with me?"

Quil's body started to shake and we all backed up…except for Claire. I forced myself between them and made her back up. By the time I turned around, Quil was a man. Claire went to his side and kissed his cheek. I ducked out of the office to phase. I hadn't had the time to change before I had phased to wolf, so I didn't have any clothes. An old afghan was on an office chair so I grabbed that and tucked it around my waist. I stepped back in the office and saw Claire still sitting by Quil.

"Uncle Jake? Will Quil be ok?"

I looked at Carlisle. He was busy looking at Quil's injuries. "I don't know Claire. I do know that he would not have made it this long if you hadn't come. Dr. Cullen will take care of Quil. Dr. Cullen has been taking care of us for years."

Claire looked at Carlisle. "Where will you take him?"

Carlisle stopped looking at Quil and looked at Claire. "We are going to take him to my home. I have a room set up for Quil where I can take care of him."

"I'm going too, then. He needs me."

"Carlisle, get Quil to your house. I'll be there soon." I looked at Claire. She was only 12, but she was already a force to be reckoned with. "Claire, it isn't safe right now. I need to find who did this and make sure it never happens again. When it is safe, I will get you and we will both see Quil together."

"I am going now."

Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper were carrying Quil to the car and Claire was following right behind.

"Carlisle, I will follow with Jacob and Seth." Roselie said. Em started to say something, but he saw what Roselie was looking at – Claire. The car carrying Quil pulled out of the school parking lot and sped to the Cullen home. Rosalie prevented Claire from running to follow Quil by giving her a hug.

"Claire…Claire, I know how you feel."

Claire was crying on Rosalie's shoulder. "No you don't. You're all grown up."

Rose's voice softened. "But I am a woman. Men don't understand how strong our love makes us. I know that you could stand by Quil and help nurse him back to health. But as soon as Quil is conscious and knows you are there, he will get up and try to protect you. You not being with Quil right now is more important for Quil than you. The best way that you can help Quil right now is let him recover without worrying if you are ok."

Claire had gotten quiet. "Can I at least visit him?"

Rose smiled. "Sure. If Jacob wont get you, then I will. Ok?"

Claire thought for a minute, then spoke to me. "Uncle Jacob, tell Quil I will see him soon, ok?"

"I will. Seth is going to take you home now. Don't tell anyone about tonight, ok? Quil might be in danger if the wrong person finds out. Seth?"

Seth walked to Claire and she climbed on his back. "Uncle Jake, I would never do anything to hurt Quil. Let's go Seth!"

I watched Seth and Claire till they disappeared into the night. Rosalie interrupted my thoughts.

"Come on, Jacob. We need to hurry. We don't know how much time we have."

"What?"

Blondie walked to me and put her hand on my arm. "We need to look at the records. Quil and Embry must have gotten awfully close to discovering something about Justin."

"Yeah..ok…" Now I was really confused. Blondie was touching my arm and she was being nice. She must really be scared. That thought got me moving.

We walked back in the principal's office and began sorting through student records.

Rosalie was the first to speak. "Hey. I found a class roster with Justin's name on it."

"What's the date on it?"

"Hmmm…it is today's date. I have checked all the rosters from September to March and his name is only on this roster."

Seth strolled into the office and laid down. His ears were straight up, so I knew he was listening for any sounds out of the ordinary.

"Good! Let's take the roster that shows his name and the roster right before it."

I continued rifling through student files and couldn't find anything.

"I have searched this filing cabinet twice. There is no file for Justin at all."

Seth growled a tiny bit. I looked at Rose and whispered, "I'm going to phase. You will have to climb on my back and let me carry you."

"Yeah, right, wolfman."

Seth's growls were a shade louder this time.

"Look Blondie, Nessie would kill me if I let anything happen to you. While I phase, you figure this out. You can either ride on my back sitting upright or I'll just pick you up and carry you Fireman style."

I turned my back to her, took off the afghan and phased.

'Seth, what's going on?'

'I'm not sure. It could just be Sam's pack, but I keep hearing doors open and close.'

I was still for a minute. 'I hear it, too. Sam!'

'Yeah, Jacob?'

'Are there any wolves in the building?'

'No, we are all on the outside. We didn't see or hear anything inside.'

'Something is inside now. We are about to leave. Be ready in case we need help. We will meet you back at the Cullen's home.'

'Will do.'

'Seth, you stay in front. I'll be carrying Blondie.' I walked to Rose and whined. She didn't even look at me. I carefully grabbed her jean leg and pulled.

"I don't need to be carried, Jacob Black. I am –"

We all froze as we realized someone was entering a room two doors from us. I told Seth to go and turned back to Rose. She jumped on my back without hesitating.

I moved as quiet as possible, looking for a shadow I could hide in. I needed to see who this person was. Rose and I watched as a man came out of the room next to the principal's office and go into the room we had just left. I glanced back at Rose to see if she knew who it was. She shook her head. I silently moved out of the hallway and out the doors of the school. Seth waited for us behind a trashcan.

'Seth, we don't know who it is. Let's go back to the Cullen's.'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Renesmee's POV

"Renesmee! Sit down! Pacing the floor isn't helping anything."

"I know, Mom. I'm just worried. If something happens to Leah…or…or…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I felt like I would not be able to breathe again until I saw Jacob again.

Mom got up and put her arms around me. "Oh sweetie! I'm worried, too. But I trust in Jacob's ability to stay strong and focused. Jake is the true Alpha of all the Quileutes. I believe that he has an innate sense of duty and responsibility that is a part of his genetic psyche. His wisdom is not just from his own life experience, but also from his forefather's experiences. Try to be strong for him."

I nodded. I knew she was right, but I still couldn't breathe. Images of Jacob being hurt flashed in my mind. My Jacob… The sound of a squealing car interrupted my thoughts and caught the attention of everyone in the room. I was suddenly glued to the floor.

Dad spoke before any of us could speak. "Esme, get upstairs and make sure the bed is clean. Carlisle wants a white fitted sheet on the bed and a small neck pillow, too. Ness, it's not Jacob, it's Quil."

Esme rushed upstairs and Mom went to open the door. Daddy went outside to help get Quil upstairs. Mom and I looked at each other; fear was etched on her face, and I'm certain this same look was etched on my own face, too.

Carlisle came in the house first. He ran up the stairs to get ready for Quil, calling over his back, "Keep him as still as possible. And level, too."

Daddy and Jasper walked slowly inside the house. Quil's lower body was covered by a strange collection of coats, but other than that, Quil was nude. He must have been a wolf when he was hurt. He looked peaceful, as if he was asleep…except for the blood that was pouring out of him. Uncle Jasper called to Poppy, "Carlisle, Quil is bleeding again."

"Ok, apply pressure as best you can." Poppy called from upstairs.

"Um…Carlisle…I can't tell where the blood is coming from."

Poppy stepped into view. "I don't really know either. Just get him up here." Poppy turned and walked back in the direction of the 'hospital' room. "I'm getting the imaging machine ready right now."

Poppy was busying giving directions to everyone, but I couldn't focus on what he was saying. Emmett was still on the porch, looking for something…actually, someone. I hadn't realized until then that Auntie was not home yet. I walked to the porch and looked outside among the trees.

"Uncle Em, where are they?"

"Nessie, they stayed behind to look for info about Justin."

"Well, we…we need to go help them. He needs me."

Daddy was suddenly beside me and pulled me into a hug. "Sweetie, I know you are upset. We are all worried. Just wait. We'll hear something very soon."

I nodded and stepped away from him. I sat on the top step leading up to the porch. After a few minutes, Mom came and sat beside me. She didn't speak. We watched the night, hoping the wolves and Auntie would come running towards us. After what seemed like hours, Sam and Paul arrived. Sam was still a wolf, but Paul was a man again.

My heart seemed to stop. "Sam! Where is Jacob?"

Paul answered for Sam. "Jacob, Seth and Rosalie stayed to look through the records. They will be fine. Sam wants Jacob to know he thinks the greater danger is on the res. Jacob can contact Sam if there is a need." Without another word, Sam and Paul turned around and walked back into the forest.

"The 'greater danger'?" I repeated Paul's words. "But why would Sam come here instead of just telling Jacob? I know he is hurt. I have to go to him! He needs me." I tried to stand up, but Mom put her hand on my shoulder.

"They will be home, Nessie." Mom said quietly.

"Ness, maybe Sam came here just to let us know Jake is ok." Daddy said.

"But, how do you know? What if you are wrong."

"Because, I think you would feel pain if Jacob was hurting." Mom's voice was soothing.

"You mean, like Jacob and Seth had when Embry and Quil were hurt?"

"Yes, I think you would know. I think your connection is very deep. You called to him before you were even born. And he was drawn to you like a magnet – before he even saw you. A link that strong won't be easily broken or damaged. You will know if something happens to him."

"I think your mother is right, Ness. I think you would feel it."

The door opened and Alice walked outside. She looked to the trees across from our house.

"Can you see them, Aunt Alice?"

"No, but Jacob has always been hard to read. And now Rosalie is mixed up with him. But I did get a flash of Rose packing. I think they will all make it back."

Jazz walked outside, too. No one spoke…we all just waited. Em started pacing and I was starting to cry, when Daddy exhaled and said, "They're here."

Jacob ran to the porch and Auntie crawled off his back. Jacob walked to me and rubbed his nose along my jaw. '_Ness, I am going to run the perimeter and make sure we are safe before I phase_.'

I grabbed his tail before he could run. Jacob looked back at me. '_Jacob, don't leave me! I was so afraid when you were gone_!'

Jacob looked at my dad and then turned around to walk closer to me. '_Nessie, I love you. I know you are scared but I have to make sure you are safe. I have to run the perimeter and then I'll be back. I promise_.'

I tried to pull Jacob back, but my father stopped me. "Nessie, he will be right back. Let's get back in the house."

I looked through the open door and saw Auntie and Emmett. They were holding each other, oblivious to anything or anyone around them. I was glad Auntie Rose was home safe, but I wanted my Jacob in my arms. I looked at my Dad. I showed him Auntie and Em and then an image of Jacob running. Daddy nodded and then, with my Mom, followed Alice and Jasper inside the house. I stayed on the porch, listening to each sound, looking for any movement. I would only feel safe when Jacob was in my arms. I was still thinking about being held by Jake when the sound of his voice made my heart leap!

"That is just where I want to be."

"Oh Jacob! Thank goodness. I didn't see you."

"I phased when I came to the other side of the porch."

I felt his arms encircle me and I stepped as close to him as I could. All my fears melted away. I breathed in his earthy smell and closed my eyes. "I was so worried about you! I love you, Jacob!"

Jacob leaned his head down, letting his lips almost touch mine. "I love you, too, Nessie." His lips gently caressed my own.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Jacob and I went in the house, he immediately went upstairs to check on Quil. While he was up there, the rest of us gathered at the dining table. The room was completely silent.

After a few minutes, Auntie pulled some papers out of her purse. She called up the stairs. "Jake? I'm going to show everyone what we found."

"Ok. I'm on my way down." Jacob sounded tired and sad.

I looked at my dad. As tired as Jacob sounded, I doubted he was able to protect his thoughts from my dad. Sure enough, Daddy's faced was pinched. He was staring at me until he realized I was watching him. He shifted his gaze to Mom.

Jacob shuffled into the dining room and sat down on the empty seat beside me. All eyes turned to Jacob. He had leaned over the table, elbow on the table, forehead resting on his palm. The pain Jacob felt was almost tangible to all of us. I didn't understand why Jasper hadn't tried to put all of us at peace.

"Uncle Jazz –" I had intended to ask Jazz to help Jacob, but Jasper was looking at my mother. She must be shielding us.

"No, Jasper. Jacob needs to grieve. You would only create a false sense of well-being that would disappear as soon as you leave. Right now, he has all of us to try and comfort him."

Jacob's head shot up. "Comfort me? I don't deserve to be comforted. It should have been me, not Embry or Leah. And Quil! I am the Alpha! I should face the danger first. I failed them." His voice cracked and he looked at the table again.

Seth placed his hand on Jake's shoulder. "Jacob, you went to them as soon as you knew there was danger. You had no way of knowing that someone would hurt them. And I refuse to believe Leah is dead. She is too strong and smart. And Embry is so protective of her. We just need to figure out where they are and who has them." Seth had always been such a friend and faithful follower of Jacobs. He had been the first to join Jake's pack and held a special place in Jacob's heart.

Jacob stared at Seth for a few minutes. He seemed a little less care worn when he spoke to Auntie. "Ok Rose. Let's show what we found."

-----------------

A loud thump on my head followed by laughs told me I had fallen asleep. My forehead was still pressed on the table when I felt a warm breath tickle my ear.

"Nessie, are you ok?"

I picked my head up and looked around the table. Even MeeMee was smiling and trying no to laugh. Emmett, on the other hand, was practically rolling on the floor from laughing so hard.

"I'm fine, Jake. Umm…what were we saying?"

"Well, this part of 'we' was saying you need to go to bed."

"No! I'm not even..tired…" I had tried to stifle a yawn. It didn't work.

"I'll carry her upstairs." Jake pulled me up out of my chair and into his arms. I remember being at the bottom of the stairs, but I was asleep by the time Jake and I were in my room.

I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep, but the house was quiet. The clock by my bed read 1:30am. I got up and opened my bedroom door. The house was dark…that was weird. My house was never dark. There was always something going on – reading, music, TV, Mom and Daddy doing stuff I did not want to know about…I stepped into the hallway and flipped the light switch – nothing happened. I walked to the stairs and tried the light switch there. Nothing happened. Except for a sound: the sound of slow, steady steps coming up the stairs.

"Mom? Dad? Jacob?"

"They aren't here, Ren."

"Justin? What are you doing in my house? Get out!" I tried to sound ferocious, even though my heart felt like it stopped.

"Tsk, Tsk. Such bad manners! And after I went to so much trouble arranging private time with you."

"Where is my family? What have you done to them?"

"They are safe. I led them on a 'wild goose chase'. I planted a false scent around the forest. They are all following a trail to Seattle."

"They would never leave me alone."

"Of course you aren't alone. But I took care of that situation. He wont bother us tonight." Justin looked at me with a strange, triumphant grin on his face that terrified me. But what scared me the most was the broken whisper that came to me.

"Nessie…I'm…sss…sorry."

"Jacob?!" I looked around me, searching for where his voice might have come from, but the heavy darkness was masking my sense of direction. "What have you done to my Jacob?" I was hitting Justin's chest and face as hard as I could but he kept laughing at me.

"Ness..run! For..get…about me. Just…" Jacob fell silent.

I screamed his name over and over. Where was he? Strong arms were pulling me, trying to make me be still and quiet. Justin was laughing at my panic and fear.

"Nessie!" My Jacob's voice was strong and close to me. How did he get to me?

"Jacob?"

"Nessie, I'm right here! You are having a bad dream! Open your eyes, baby. You are ok."

I clung to his words, praying that I had only had a bad nightmare. But I was afraid to open my eyes. Afraid my dream was a reality. Then I heard Mom's voice.

"Sweetie, we are all right here. Open your eyes, Ness. We are right here!"

I slowly opened my eyes. Jake was sitting on the left side of my bed with my left hand between his two hands. Mom sat on my right with her hand touching my face. Daddy sat right behind her. My family (including Seth) was gathered around my bed, worried looks playing on their faces. I started crying – a mix of fear, thankfulness, joy (and even anger at the Justin of my dream) battled in my heart.

"Jacob! I was afraid…He said you had all left me and Jacob…" I couldn't finish.

Auntie sat behind Jacob and placed her hand on my face. "Nessie, we will never leave you alone. We all love you so much!"

I could hear echoes of the sentiment from around my room. "I love you all, too." Then I looked and Jacob and sat up. Jacob held his arms out so I could fall into him…fall into his warmth and love. Fresh sobs racked my body. I took my hand and placed it on his cheek, replaying my nightmare. His arms tightened around me.

"Don't leave me Jacob! Don't leave me. Please don't leave me." I knew I was starting to get hysterical, when a sudden sense of peace calmed me.

Daddy's soft voice spoke to Uncle Jazz and then to my Jacob. "Thanks, Jazz. Jake? You can stay with her tonight. But only if…"

Mom interrupted him. "Edward, get real. Nothing will happen tonight. She is too scared and he is to worried about her, grief-stricken over Embry and Leah and guilt-ridden over Quil."

Daddy sighed. "You are right, Bella. I'm sorry Jacob."

One by one, my family came and touched my back, telling me they loved me. I'm sure they would have preferred to kiss me, but my head was still buried in Jacob's chest and I was not moving.

When everyone had gone, Jacob laid me back down on the bed and he took the empty spot on my left. I rolled on my right side, fitting my body into the shelter of his. I pulled his left arm across my stomach and snaked it up my body so that I could rest my cheek on his hand. The sound of his heartbeat and the feel of his breath were slowly easing my fear. From downstairs, I heard my father playing my favorite song – the lullaby he had written for my mother- on the piano.

Jacob sat up on his right arm, looking into my eyes. "Nessie, I love you. I won't let anyone hurt you."

I reached my left hand to his cheek. I wanted him to see my feelings as I spoke to him. "Jacob, I love you, too. And I will never let anyone hurt you." I pulled his face to mine.

When our kiss ended, I felt completely safe and fell back asleep. This time, I dreamed only of being with my Jacob.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I was aware of something tickling one of my ears…like a feather. Then I realized my body was wrapped in a warm blanket. I still wasn't ready to wake up yet; I was just glad that I had a warm blanket. The blanket must be made of feathers. When I decided to open my eyes, I couldn't help but smile: my blanket was sometimes made of flesh or fur, but never feathers.

I rolled over and looked at my Jacob's face. He was beautiful. He looked so peaceful in his sleep; the worries from yesterday seemed to have disappeared. My eyes traveled down his body. As usual, he didn't have a shirt on. I thought he was fully dressed when we went to bed. Not that I was complaining – my Jacob was absolutely YUMMY! His biceps were huge…even though he wasn't even flexing them. And his pecs! Wow! His abs were incredible…he didn't have a 6 pack – my Jacob had an 8 pack. I slowly let my eyes travel back up his body. When I finally made it back to Jake's face, he had a slight grin on his face.

"Good morning, Jake." I leaned over and kissed him, slowly at first. But I quickly became demanding.

Jacob pulled away and tried to protest. "Holy crap, Ness. You are going to get me killed." But his lips were back on mine and he was rolling me over so that he was on top. A knock at my door separated us quickly.

"Umm..come in." I called. I really hoped Jacob was decent. He had rolled on one side of the bed, feet on the ground, pillow on his lap.

"Good morning. Did you guys sleep ok?"

"Yes, Mom." I was a bit relieved that it was Mom instead of Daddy, though I still wish she hadn't intruded. I wondered where Daddy was.

"I'm just downstairs. Your mother wanted to…wake you up."

"Jake, you probably need to shower first, but I know you will want to see Quil as soon as possible."

"Any change?"

"No, Jake. I'm sorry. Carlisle went hunting early with everyone else. He should be back here in about 15 or 20 minutes, though, and then you can talk to him about Quil." Jake was grabbing a clean pair of sweat pants out of my closet and walking to the shower before Mom finished talking.

After Jake left, my mom sat on the edge of my bed. "Nessie, we need to talk."

I inwardly groaned. I hoped this wasn't going to be a sex talk. We'd already talked about that. "What is it mom?"

"You have got to be more careful with Jake."

That took me off guard. "What? I didn't hurt him last night or this morning!"

Mom smiled. "Sweetie, I mean you are really tempting him. Jacob is so in love with you and is so attracted to you…I am amazed that he has any restraint at all, since you seem to be fine with being intimate. Your Dad is getting more and more edgy about how hard Jacob is fighting his desire for you. But we are afraid that Jacob is going to eventually cave in to what you both want. When your Dad senses you have gone to far, he is going to lose his temper completely. And when he does, it will be Jacob that gets hurt, not you."

"You seriously think that if Daddy hurt my Jacob, he wouldn't be hurting me? That's ridiculous. And Jacob always tries to pull away from me. He would never do anything that I didn't want to do."

"Yes, well, it's what you want to do that is killing your father. Just ease up a bit with Jake. At least when you are in hearing range of your Daddy."

Hmmm. Hearing range…so that means when I am away I can do anything I want.

"No, it does not mean that at all, Nessie!" Dad called from downstairs.

"Mom!"

"Nessie, that just reiterates that even if you aren't with us, your Dad will find out.

Ok. Maybe if I thought of schoolwork instead of Jacob. I could think about math formulas. Then Dad wouldn't know that Jacob's abs are yummy. And that he has a great-

"Nessie!" yelled Dad.

"Mom!"

"Edward, stop it!"

"What's going on?" Jake asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"We are discussing how great it is to have a mind reader as a father." I couldn't help being sarcastic.

Dad had walked up the stairs and was looking from Jake to me. "Hey, it's no picnic for me, either."

Jacob reached for my hand and brought my fingers to his lips. "I'm going to go check on Quil."

"Ok. I'm going to take a shower."

-----------------------

Once I was showered and dressed, I went to see Quil. Jacob and Poppy were talking about his condition.

"I just don't know, Jacob. He looks like he has healed completely. There isn't a medical reason for him to be unconscious. But, I can say this, it could be that his mind is still trying to make sense of what happened yesterday and he will wake up when his mind is ready to accept everything."

Auntie walked in as Poppy was finishing his sentence. "Carlisle, what if we got Claire?"

Jacob got excited. "That's a great idea! She helped him transform to a man. Surely the sound of her voice would make Quil wake up."

"It might just work. Nessie, run get your – "

"Aunt Alice! Here I am and I am positive it will work!"

"But Alice, I thought you couldn't see us. How do you know it will work?" I was glad Jacob asked, because I wanted to know, too.

"I can't see you guys…but I can see Claire. And she is about to be very happy."

"Great! I'll run grab the munchkin."

"Wait, Jacob. Let me run a couple more tests. I just want to make sure that nothing else is wrong. Then we can get her." Poppy said.

Seth, in wolf form, walked in the room. He sat down close to Jacob and yawned. Jake put his hand on Seth's shoulder. "I know you're tired. Give me 5 minutes and I will take over for awhile."

"Jacob, I'll stay with Carlisle. When he thinks Quil is ready, I'll go get Claire."

"Thanks, Rose. I'll call Claire's mom and tell her you and Nessie will pick her up at some point today."

"No, Nessie will NOT." I said, rather heatedly. "Nessie will be with Jake all day."

"No you wont. It's too dangerous. We have no idea who or what Justin is and I don't intend to let you get anywhere near him while I am trying to find out."

"You need me. You cannot go searching on your own. And since you sent all the other pack members to Sam, you and Seth have to split up everything. Both of you have to go on patrol alone. How smart is that? No one is with you to watch your back." My voice kept getting louder with each word, but I couldn't help it. If Justin could take Embry and Leah and leave no trace of them…And Quil! It took Carlisle hours just to even figure out where Quil was hurt! There was no way I would let Jacob out of my sight.

"Good grief, Nessie!" Emmett walked in the room with Uncle Jazz and MeeMee. "The vampires from Romania called and wanted to know if you could be a little more quiet."

Daddy was laughing as he and my Mom came in the room, too. "Now, seriously Emmett, who wouldn't want to hear that beautiful voice at any volume?"

I was amazed at how many people in the room said, "me". Seth could only bark, but I had a feeling it was a bark of another "me" vote.

"Nessie, I understand that you want to be with Jacob. I felt that same way when Victoria and the newborns were after me…but – "

"And you stayed with him! It is the same for me, Mom! What if…what if…" I couldn't finish. Jacob walked behind me and put his arms around me. He pulled me against his chest and rested his chin on my shoulder. He whispered in my ear, "Nessie, I'll be fine as long as I know you are safe. I couldn't live if something happened to you."

I quickly spun around. "Jacob, that's just it. You can die. It would take a lot more to kill me than it would to kill you. How do you think _I_ would feel if _you_ died? Do you think I would want to live?" Jacob looked over my shoulder at my Dad. "Quit talking to my Dad! Mom, please!"

"Oh, Nessie. I don't want you out there, either. But it would be very hypocritical of me to prevent you…Edward…"

Mom and Dad got really quiet and just looked at each other. I knew that my Mom had lifted her shield to include my father in her thoughts. After a couple of minutes, Daddy smiled. Mom stood on her tiptoes and Daddy leaned down. Holy crap! My life is in chaos and they are going to make out! "Come on! You can do that later. What did you decide?"

"Your Mom and I think we can compromise."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I stood on the porch watching for Dad and Jacob to come back from patrol. My Jacob hadn't been thrilled by the compromise Mom had worked out with Dad, but he had agreed to it. Dad, Uncle Em, and Uncle Jazz had all signed up for patrol duty. Em and Jazz would patrol with Seth, and Dad would do a couple of perimeter sweeps with Jacob and then I could go with him. I was ecstatically happy! I would get to be with Jacob almost all day.

I did have to make a couple of promises: my cell phone would be with me at all times, a new satellite phone with GPS tracking would be with me at all times and I had to promise to check in every hour. Auntie had packed the phones, a pair of sweats for Jake and a bag of granola into a small backpack. (I bet this is what Alice had seen in her vision when she saw Auntie packing.) I really wouldn't have cared if I would have had to carry a telegraph machine as long as I could be with Jacob! I was beginning to be impatient. Surely Daddy and Jake were done. It was my turn.

My Dad's voice startled me…they must have come back to the house in a different direction. "Yes, Nessie. It is your turn to be with Jacob, even if I don't think it is a safe compromise."

I smiled at my father as he walked up the steps. '_But we all agreed_.' I heard Daddy sigh and walk into the mansion. I walked down the steps to the most beautiful werewolf in the whole world.

'_Yeah, well, you've only seen 18 others. How do you know you couldn't find someone better than me_?'

We had begun walking to a grove of trees on our property, but I stopped when he said that. He stiffened and made a low growl sound. '_Did you see something_?'

'_Yeah, a modest wolf. Come here_.' I led Jacob to a tree and sat down at its base. The spot was completely concealed from outside viewers because the grove was thick in this area. I patted the ground in front of me and Jacob sat down.

'_I know because you are my heartbeat. I can only breathe when you are with me. Just thinking of you fills me with hopes and dreams about our future. And then I look at you…without a shirt…_' I was flashing images of Jacob as I saw him. It wasn't long before I was thirsty for him…for his blood.

Jacob made a low noise in his throat. '_I wish I could phase right now_.' His eyes burned through the wolf exterior, allowing the man inside to show his desire and need for me.

'_Why, Jake? What would you do_?'

'_Depends on how far away your Dad is. I would fold you in my arms and explore every inch of your body with my mouth. But…hmmm…wait here, Nessie_!' Jake jumped up, ran behind a tree and then came back to me. '_I'll be right back. Don't move_!' Jacob nuzzled my ear and ran behind a tree again.

I heard him phase, but he didn't come to me right away. "Jake? What are you doing?" I stood up and started to walk to him.

"No! Stay there…I just can't get this thing untied."

"What is tied? My hands are smaller than yours. Let me –"

"Nope, I got it!" Jacob was rushing back towards me with a huge grin on his face. When he reached me, his face softened as he took my hands. He raised my fingertips to his lips and then let our hands fall. Then he got down on one knee! I couldn't believe it! Tears were beginning to form behind my eyes.

"Nessie, I love you. You are the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about when I go to sleep. When I think about things I want to do and places I want to go, I always see you by my side." Jake carefully opened a small black box. "I will honor and cherish you every day. I will comfort you when you are sad and be your strength when you feel weak. Will you marry me?" My Jacob slid a ring over my fingernail and stopped to look at my face again.

Tears were flowing down my cheeks as I nodded my head. Jacob slid the ring all the way up my finger and picked me up off the ground. We kissed. When my feet were back on the ground, I looked at my Jacob. "Oh, Jacob! I would never have thought I could be this happy. I will love and cherish you all my days. I will be your peace in a storm of anxiety. I will be your strength when you are weary."

Our lips melded as our bodies fit together. I soon pulled away, though, so I could look at the ring. It was a beautiful ring! It had a silver, flat, oval surface with faint etchings on it…I gasped. "Oh Jacob! It's a wolf!"

"My grandfather made it for my grandmother. She gave it to my father when Grandfather died. When I imprinted on you, my dad gave it to me."

"Your grandfather made it?"

"Yes. And when they had been married 25 years, Grandfather added tiny diamonds to cover the face of the wolf. He told her that he was the Alpha wolf, but she was the source of his strength. The strength of the diamonds symbolized the strength of Grandmother. Nessie, I am the Alpha wolf, but you are my strength."

I lifted on my tiptoes and kissed him. Fresh tears of joy were sliding down my cheeks. I was going to marry my Jacob! I couldn't help myself: I started giggling and broke our kiss.

"We are getting married! I am going to be Mrs. Jacob Black." Jacob picked me up and swung me around before setting me back down on the ground. At least I think that was the ground. I felt like I was floating on a cloud again. "I can't wait to tell the family!"

"Actually…" Jacob nodded his head to the side and I noticed my dad a few feet from us.

"Daddy! Why couldn't you wait for me to tell you!"

Jacob answered. "No, Nessie! I asked your dad's permission first. I know it sounds old-fashioned, but your dad is…old." Dad rolled his eyes.

"Oh! That was so sweet!" I snuggled close to Jacob.

Daddy put his hand on Jacob's shoulder and looked at me. "I told Jacob that I trusted him with you because he has always put you and your mother before himself. He loves and values you." Daddy looked up at Jake. "You have been friend, protector and brother. And now I will be so proud to call you Son."

"Oh Daddy!" I threw my arms around his neck and reached to pull Jacob into our embrace. Jacob placed his head on my shoulder.

"Nessie, I need to phase. I'll be right back."

"Ok." I watched Jacob walk into the trees. "Daddy, I never knew I could be this happy! I am going to be Mrs. Jacob Black. Oooh! I can't wait to talk to Aunt Alice about the wedding."

Daddy smiled at me. "I am so grateful that you have Jacob. I know that you will be so good for each other."

Jake walked to us. "Edward did you run the perimeter while I was talking with Nessie?"

"Yes and I didn't see anything suspicious. I'll go back to the house. Don't worry Nessie. I wont tell anyone your news."

"Thanks, Daddy." I saw movement in the trees and glanced over Daddy's shoulder. "Wait! Isn't that Seth?" Daddy and Jacob were silent for a couple of minutes. I figured Jacob must be talking to Seth, but then he looked at Daddy.

'_Edward, do you hear Seth_?'

Daddy looked at me and very slightly shook his head. I realized he couldn't hear Seth, either.

'_Jake, Daddy can't hear him. Can't you_?'

'_No. Something is wrong. It is impossible for Seth to NOT answer me._'

Seth padded over to us and stopped. He looked at me and whined before turning and heading to a tree.

'_I don't like this. Something isn't right. Edward, get Nessie out of here_.'

Daddy had just reached for me when Seth reappeared as a man. Without acting alarmed at all, Daddy spoke to him. "Hi Seth. I thought you were taking a nap."

"Couldn't sleep." Seth looked from my Dad to me. "I really needed to talk to Jake. I don't mean to be rude, but it is private."

My cell phone started ringing and the locator on my satellite phone was activated. I stepped away from the three men to answer the phone. I could heard Jacob screaming at Daddy in my head: '_Edward! Get Nessie out of here now! It's not Seth! Go_!'

"Hello?"

"Nessie, it's Poppy. Justin is a shape shifter. He wants Jacob, not you."

My mind went numb. Jacob was in danger, not me! I looked at Jacob. He was circling Justin and growling. Jacob doesn't know…I had to help him.

"No! Nessie get back!" Was that Mom yelling?

In the blink of an eye Justin had run to me and pulled me into his chest. "No one move." I looked around and realized my family and the real Seth had found us. "Jacob, go phase."

Poppy called to Jacob. "Jacob, Quil is awake. Justin is a shape shifter. There is no telling how long he has been in our lives and we didn't even realize it. Quil said Justin needs you in the form of a man. While you are a wolf, he can't touch you. That's how Quil survived. He wasn't attacked as a wolf; he was attacked as a man. Quil phased to a wolf and Justin tied him up. Leah managed to get the ropes off of him, but didn't get the chance to phase."

"Shut up!" Justin's grip tightened on me and I let lose a cry of pain. Growls erupted all around us. I watched in horror as Jacob phased and quickly pulled on his shorts.

"No Jacob!"

"Let her go first, Justin."

"No. You get over here first"

"Ok. I'm coming." Jacob was slowly walking to us. "Just let her go and I will go anywhere you want me to go."

"Do you think I am stupid? I have studied this 'family' for over a year. I know that if I were to let go of her, the big dumb guy would jump and so would you. All I want is you. No one else has to get hurt…permanently. Justin was laughing as he ripped my shirt open and slid his hand inside. I was struggling against Justin as hard as I could but I couldn't break free. Growls were everywhere. Jacob leaped to my side, placing two hands between me and Justin. With Jacob's left hand, he pushed me away from Justin and with his right hand, he pushed Justin to the ground. Almost instantly, Em and Jazz were at Jacob's side, fighting to control Justin.

Justin started laughing as more 'Justin's entered the forest. "You don't get it. I am not one shape shifter. I am many. You cannot kill me" The other Justins began attacking my family mercilessly. We struggled and fought, but we were like rag dolls to the Justins. Auntie was thrown onto a tree and impaled. Mom was thrown against a rock and had her head bashed in. MeeMee's arm had been ripped off and Justin was trying to remove the other arm. My strong family was in a shambles. How did this happen? Why did this happen?

Jacob's voice rang over the noise and fighting, "STOP! I will go with you. Just let Nessie and her family go."

The other Justins retreated back into the forest. Justin got up from the ground and grabbed Jacob's wrists. "Say goodbye."

I looked at Jacob's eyes. Before either of us could say anything, Justin and Jacob had disappeared.

I screamed and crumpled to the ground.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The sounds of my family frantically helping each other penetrated through my own sounds of grief and dismay. Though my heart had just vanished, my physical body was fine. The immediate needs of my family needed to be met. Then the family could help me find my Jacob.

Alice and Jasper were trying to help Uncle Em get Auntie off the tree. Poppy was putting MeeMee's arms back on and Daddy had helped my mom get up. Auntie appeared to be the most in need, so I went to her.

"Don't worry Em. I'm fine. Break the tree off right above me and then it wont be so hard moving me."

Auntie saw me and reached for my hand. I held her hand while tears started falling. Daddy and Mom walked up as Em was about to break the tree.

"Jasper, Edward, keep her steady while I break this." Daddy moved to Auntie's shoulders, Jazz went to her hips.

"Nessie, I'm sorry we couldn't stop Justin. We will find Jacob, I promise."

"Don't be silly, Auntie! Right now I am worried about you. And the whole family." I looked around my family and saw Mom and MeeMee sitting on the ground. "This could have been so much worse. Justin could have taken all of you, too." I burst into tears as my mom's arms encircled me.

"My brave Nessie! I know you are devastated right now. We are all in shock. But we are all fine. We'll find Jacob, I promise."

"Nessie," Auntie had walked to me! I had been so afraid she was permanently injured. "Sweetie, when Jacob first came into our lives, I didn't like him."

"Gee, Rose. We never would have known." Daddy's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Hush Edward! Anyway, I didn't like him. But I have watched him for years…always putting you first, always putting our family first. Jacob has never abused the bond of friendship with us – if he promises to do something, he sees it through. And I have watched him with you. He has always been content to be who you needed him to be. When you were little, he was nanny and babysitter. Then he became playmate and best friend. He waited to have a deeper relationship with you until he was positive you were ready. He waited for years for you. He never dated any other girls because he knew that he already had the perfect girl. His love for you is a strong commitment…not just because you are his imprint, but because you are his soul mate. We will find him Nessie. I promise you we will; for your sake and his."

I had never heard kind words for Jacob come out of Auntie before. Her words finally explained why she had been nicer to him lately.

"Lets get back to the house. I want to check everyone and make sure we are all ok." Poppy bent down and picked up MeeMee.

"Carlisle! It was my arms that were taken off, not my legs."

"I know, Esme. But seeing you helpless…I couldn't bear to lose you. So let me be the overly protective husband, just for a bit." MeeMee answered by snuggling in closer and kissing his cheek.

Uncle Em and Daddy looked at each other, smiled and bent down to pick up Auntie and Mom. Auntie and Mom answered the same way MeeMee had.

Jasper knelt and picked up Alice. "Jazz! I wasn't even hurt."

"I will take any opportunity to hold you in my arms. So..when in Rome –"

"Do as the Romans!" Aunt Alice leaned into Uncle Jazz and kissed his cheek.

Seth and I followed. Seth's heart was just as heavy as mine.

----------

Once Poppy was certain that Mom, MeeMee and Auntie were ok, we all sat down at the dining room table. Uncle Em went to help Quil get down the stairs. Once Quil was seated, Poppy addressed everyone.

"Quil, lets start with you. Esme and I were the only ones to hear your story, so why don't you tell the rest of the family."

Quil cleared his throat and began. "Before Jacob and Nessie left school, Jacob told me, Embry and Seth to follow Justin. But he just disappeared! We were following him and then suddenly, he wasn't there anymore! When Jacob called the pack, Seth came here to let Jacob know that Seth would start patrolling around here, in case Justin had tried to follow Jake and Nessie.

"Me and Embry went all over the res, but we couldn't find any trace of him. Then Jacob told us to check for records for Justin Davis and family. There are no records with the council at all. So we waited until school let out and the office closed before we went to the high school. We had wanted to go straight to the office, but someone was still in there, so we went to our first period class. We saw the seating chart first – there was a blank space where Justin's name should have been. And his name wasn't listed in the grade book."

"Wait…You are saying there was nothing on the class list? But he was there all the time. How could the grade book not have his name? He turned in papers every time we did."

"It gets a bit more weird, Nessie. We went through a couple of stacks of papers…There were blank pieces of paper where Justin's paper should have been."

"It sounds like you are saying the teacher wasn't aware Justin was in her class." Jazz said.

Aunt Alice directed her question to me. "Nessie, did Justin ever ask questions, or did the teacher ask him anything?"

"Well…I was always so focused on Jacob…I didn't really pay any attention to Justin at all until Monday." I looked at my fingers on the table. This was all my fault. If I hadn't flirted with Justin –

"He would have found another way to get Jacob. Quil said Justin had been watching us for a year. You did nothing to cause this." Daddy said.

"Of course not, sweetie! Quil, go on." said Esme.

"We were looking at papers when two men (they were identical and wore a janitor's uniform) came up behind us. They were hitting us so hard and so fast we couldn't even defend ourselves. Embry lurched to one side and collapsed. I fell to my feet and phased. When I looked up, there was only one janitor. He picked me up, crossed the hall to the office and threw me in a chair. Then he tied me up. While he was tying me up, he told me how pathetic we all were. He said he couldn't understand why they wanted Jacob so bad. Then he told me I would have to phase back to a man after he was through with Embry. Not long after that, Leah showed up. She had just gotten me untied when the janitor came back. He knocked Leah out and then punched me again. He disappeared with Leah and I crawled under the desk."

Poppy leaned forward a bit. "Quil, do you remember anything from the time that Leah was taken to when you woke up earlier?"

"Well, I remember Claire. She was telling me about being on the beach. And I remember her asking how she would live if I were there for her. So I knew I had to get better for her."

"And right before you woke up? What do you remember?"

"Claire kept telling me to wake up. She said she needed me."

"Wait. Are you saying Claire is here?" I interrupted.

"I sent her home right after I woke up. I knew she would be in danger if she stayed."

Auntie filled in a few more details for me. "I called Claire and told her I would come get her, but she didn't want to wait. Sam brought her here and then he took her home."

Daddy was filling in the rest of the details by picking memories out of the family's minds. "So you told Carlisle Justin was a shape shifter and was after Jacob?"

Quil nodded. Mom responded, "Jasper turned on the GPS tracker and I called Nessie. We were running while I was talking to her. Nessie did you –"

Mom was interrupted by the sound of fingernails scratching the wood surface of the table. Jasper grabbed pencil and paper from the center of the table and pressed the pencil in her hand, paper below the pencil. Jasper whispered softly, "Alice, what do you see?"

"Italy. It's Aro and Caius. They are both happy. They are in a dark room…someone has on chains…and there is blood…everywhere."

Mom shuddered and Daddy placed his hand on hers.

"I can't see who is there. It's…" Alice's eyes cleared and her hand stopped. "I think it's Jacob."

"NO!" I had screamed as if I could stop Aro and Caius from touching him. More calmly, I said, "Alice, why? Are they trying to kill him? Why?"

Poppy answered first. "I think if Aro was going to kill Justin, he would have done so immediately. And, too, if there was blood already spilt, they would be on top of Jacob, not looking at him. I think they want him alive."

"Alice, what was happening to Jacob?" Mom's voice sounded like she was crying, though, of course, no tears flowed. I should have realized Mom would be hurting, too. Jake had been Mom's best friend.

Alice looked at me and then my mom. She looked at Daddy for a long minute. Daddy shuddered. "They need to know what we are up against."

"Nessie, Jacob is being tortured."

The room was completely motionless and silent while we each tried to make sense of what we had been told. Then Emmett started cussing and punched a hole in the wall. Mom was sobbing and so were MeeMee and Alice. When grief and despair threatened to consume all of us, a sense of peace enveloped us all.

"Alice, what else do you know?"

"Not much, Edward. I'm sure the room was in the same building we were in when Bella and I came to get you."

Poppy reached for the paper on which Alice had drawn. "When I lived with Aro and Caius," Quil and Seth looked at Poppy in surprise. "there were torture chambers far beneath the palace. The rooms were used many, many years ago and inflicted so much pain and caused so much bleeding that Aro decided to stop using it. He enjoyed watching the humans suffer, but there wasn't enough blood left to satisfy his thirst." Poppy was still looking at the drawing.

"Poppy, do you recognize this room?"

"I'm sorry, Nessie. I remember this room quite clearly. It was the most barbaric of all the rooms."

"Alice, tell them the rest of it." Daddy's tone of voice let us know that 'the rest of it' was bad.

"Aro was telling Caius that Jacob would be able to unite all the werewolves. He said…he said the wolves would make good guard dogs."

Quil and Seth both bristled and growled.

"Carlisle, there has to be more to it than that. Why would he want Jacob? Why such a huge cover up?"

"I don't know, Rose. I agree that there has to be more to this than just guard duty. Regardless, we have to formulate a plan to help Jacob."

"Quil, Seth, do you both have passports?"

Before they could answer MeeMee, Poppy interrupted. Quil, I don't think you should be traveling right now. Your injuries were too severe. We don't need to take a chance of you relapsing. But Seth, I do think you should go."

"I don't have a passport."

"I can get a passport. Jasper, how quickly could we get it back?" Mom asked.

"It takes a week. Who knows what could happen in that time. I think that maybe…" Jasper looked at my father, who nodded.

"Jasper, I think that is the only way. Seth, would you and the rest of Jacob's pack be willing to ride in a pet carrier?"

"All the way to Italy?"

Carlisle answered, "I will charter a plane. We'll just have to get you on and off the plane in carriers. Then you can phase. We'll need pet carriers for Jacob, Leah and Embry, too. Seth, we need to know how many will travel as soon as possible. If the number is small enough, Rose and Emmett can fly the plane."

Alice looked at Seth. "Seth, can you go now and find out? Call us as soon as you know. We need to hurry. Pack after you call us. Do you want one of us to go with you to help explain?"

"I…uh…no…I don't know. I need to go see Billy first."

"I'll go, too. I need to see Billy. Aunt Alice, will you pack for me?"

"Sure, Nessie."

"Hey, Doc? Can I go home?"

"Yes, Quil. Remember, no phasing for a good week. And rest as much s possible. I will try to check on you before we leave, but there may not be enough time."

Seth and I got up. He went to Quil and helped him get up. I went to the entryway and pulled a set of keys out of the cabinet. Mom was at my side before I opened the door. "Nessie, honey, I know you are upset right now. Are you sure you want to do this? We would understand if you just wanted to lay down and rest."

"Mom, you told me to be strong for Jacob and that is exactly what I intend to do. I can cry when I am on the plane. I can cry when Jacob is back home. But right now, I need to be strong for him. I will see Billy and help Seth with the pack. "Seth, Quil, I'll pull the car out."

"We're right behind you." I heard Seth answer while I was walking down the steps.

When I stepped in the garage, I looked at the keys in my hand. Thank goodness I had the keys to the jeep…plenty of legroom. I opened the garage door and walked to the jeep. I opened the door and sat down, constantly telling myself to be strong. I was afraid that if I started crying I would never stop. I started the car and pulled out. Seth and Quil were walking to the jeep as I realized the sun was setting on what I considered to be the worst day of my existence. Shimmering lights danced on my sun visor, causing me to look for the source. My engagement ring was reflected the sun. I had promised Jacob that I would be his strength. I had failed. I slumped over the steering wheel as Seth helped Quil get in the car. Before Seth had time to walk to the other side of the car, I opened the door.

"Seth?"

"Yeah, Nessie?"

I breathed in, trying to stop the tears. "I think it would be better if you drove." Seth looked at me intently.

"You don't have to go."

"Yes, I do. For Jacob and for me." I showed Seth my hand. "I need to see Billy."

"Oh Nessie! We will rescue Jake! I know we will." Seth hugged me as I got out of the car.

"I know. I just –" I couldn't say anymore. Seth released me and I walked around and got in the car.

I was unsure of many things right now, but I did know that I would rescue my Jacob. I looked at the ring on my finger. I would be Jacob's strength, as his grandmother had been for her wolf husband. Jacob needed me That thought alone was enough to give me courage that I had never known I was capable of.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

Somewhere in Volterra

A man sat against a stone wall, blood pouring from small holes all over his body. The man had spent two days in the 'Iron Maiden' in his cell. A week ago, the man had never even heard of an 'Iron Maiden'. Now he was certain he would never forget it. 'The Iron Maiden' was basically a casket with double doors that entombed a person. The person would be shut in the 'Iron Maiden', allowing the 'Maiden's' iron spokes to pierce the flesh of the Maiden's victim.

The 'Iron Maiden' had initially been quite painful, but because the man was a shape shifter, his body healed quickly…the 'Iron Maiden's' spikes had become part of the man's flesh when his body tried to heal. He knew he would be in agony when he was finally taken out of the torture contraption, but he was still surprised at the depth of pain he was experiencing.

The man looked down at his body. Blood and flesh were still oozing from every hole in his body, creating a pool of blood around him. In the center of the room was a drain. For a few seconds he wondered why a drain would be in the room…but he quickly realized the drain's purpose: it was for the blood he was loosing. The man watched his blood pool becoming a blood river rushing to the drain.

Two cloaked figures approached the man. "Aro, you don't think he'll die, do you?" Caius sounded angry at the prospect.

"No, I don't think so." Aro reached down and yanked the man's hair, forcing him to look at Aro. The man's face began gushing blood again. "I will let you sit here for a few hours and then we'll question you again. I am sure that you will tell me everything I want to know about the Cullens. Unless you enjoyed your stay in the 'Iron Maiden'."

"Actually, Jane wanted to play with him for a bit."

Aro and Caius were walking out of the room, talking about ways to further inflict pain on the exhausted man.

When the man heard the lock close on the door to his cell, he sat up. A moan escaped his lips as he tried to stand. He knew that he had to phase to check on his pack, regardless of the pain he felt. It took two tries before he was able to phase.

He had only been a werewolf for a few seconds when he heard the most beautiful sound in the world!

"Jacob? Can you hear me? Jacob, it's Nessie!"

"Nessie…" was all Jacob could whisper before passing out.

A/N: For information regarding the 'Iron Maiden', please visit ?cat=31 or google it.


	18. Author's Note Please read

**Author's Note:**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! Desire's of the Heart is not over! Sorry! I should have added a 'ps' kinda thing on the epilogue.**

**When I was working on the storyline, I realized it was going to be rather long, so I decided to make the story a trilogy. I have a complete storyline for the next part of the story and it is pretty intense. I promise to have 3 chapters up by Wednesday, June 24.**

**So sorry I didn't post this info earlier!**

Tracey Orrick 


End file.
